The Navy Blue Slayer Chronicles
by purple-square-Q-9-3
Summary: Not a self insert. Follow Hector Alberic, as well as the cast of RWBY through their adventures and misadventures during their four years at beacon. Se how his presence changes many cannon events. Many non cannon events should be expected, Romance in later chapters. Rated M for Swearing, Violence, Adult themes, and generally not being kid friendly.
1. Character Sheet

**Name:** Hector Alberic

**Age:** 16

**Race:** Human, Vale Born

**Gender:** Male

**Nickname:**Godfist Hector, He got this name after he almost killed an instructor in one punch after anger triggered his semblance which he hadn't been able to use for three years

**Personality:** He is very confident, not to the point of arrogance unless he's trying to annoy people. He tends to be sarcastic in a friendly manner. He has anger issues with very specific triggers (Bullies, Racists, People who can't appreciate the value of their lives, and hits to the back of his head or face). He smokes cigarettes to help cope with his anger issues as well as the stresses of everyday life. Able to put aside petty differences if the situation demands it. His training has made him an observant individual of things like body language, environmental hazards, and speech patterns.

**Appearance:** Height of 6'8". Weight of 305 pounds. He has a lot of muscle definition, but not to the point of it hindering his movement. His chest arms and back have plenty of scars that can be seen when his shirt is off. He has lightly tanned skin.

**Clothing:** He wears a navy blue hoodie and black pants. On the hoodie is his crest which is a black circle with a navy blue fist in the center. When going into combat situations he has medium armor plating that goes onto his outfit consisting of a cuirass with shoulder protection and no faulds, Gauntlets with wrist guards and armored boots that end just before the knee. All armor is navy blue with blood red trim.

**Weapon Name:** His sword is Hellreaver his guns are Sol and Hati

**Weapon Description:** A tri-functional greatsword that can transform into a rocket launcher or hoverboard, but it doesn't cut anything in hoverboard mode because the blades fold in. In it's rocket launcher mode it fires conventional and elemental rockets except wind as that is needed for the hoverboard function. Also he has two handguns for use while on hoverboard, or just general backup weapons. Hellreaver is navy blue, while Sol is orange, and Hati is cyan. Both of his guns shoot normal bullets but Sol can be loaded with fire dust rounds, and Hati can be loaded with ice dust rounds. Both guns are able to transform into trench knives.

**General Combat Style: **His fighting style depends on what he's fighting. For big targets he uses Hellreaver to take strong swings at whatever he sees as a weak spot, if he doesn't feel like getting close to it he switches Hellreaver into rocket launcher mode and fires rockets at any point of vulnerability. For any grimm smaller than an ursa minor he pulls out his pistols and shoots them from atop hellreaver in hoverboard mode. He also uses their trench knife mode with the blades pointing away from his thumb and stabs them in their vital areas, assuming he is fast enough to do so. For sparring with friends and in class he prefers to stick to hand to hand combat where he is very much a brawler. For criminals depending on the threat level he may do any of the above.

**Designated Color:** Navy blue

**Symbol:** A black circle with a navy blue fist in the center.

**Semblance:** Strength: Normally the brain restricts your muscle output to about 20% or so, his semblance allows for this restriction to be lifted safely and for him to even overclock his muscles for extended periods of time. If he overclocks his muscles he experiences unbelievable pain and fatigue passing out most of the time after he releases his semblance. It can activate involuntarily if he gets angry enough, or if he gets sad enough then it won't work.

**Moral Alignment:** Chaotic good

**Bio:**Grew up on the outskirts of vale with three siblings. An older brother and two younger twin sisters. His father and older brother were both huntsmen. They both taught him as many tricks of the trade as they could excluding actually teaching him to fight. The reason they didn't teach him to fight was because with his semblance he would always physically overpower them. His father retired from the business and to this day refuses to touch a weapon after his brother died on a field mission. After that incident he had to do all of his training alone leading to many accidents resulting in scars, He also lost the ability to use his semblance do to his erratic emotional state. Much to his parents dismay he enrolled at signal a year early. He met Ruby and Yang at signal, they met when he stood up to some douchebags that stole Crescent Rose and were being well...douchebags. He got her away from them. Yang heard she was being bullied and confused him for one of the bullies and punched him before Ruby managed to explain the situation. They became decent friends after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's Hector I may give him a team, Maybe he'll be solo. If you have any input on the matter just say so in a review.<strong>


	2. Prologue:Meeting The Sisters

Walking through the halls of Signal Academy was a tall young man with spiky dirty blonde hair. "I love wednesdays." he says to nobody in particular. Wednesdays at Signal were weapon calibration and construction days. The young man was a third year student and as such was almost completely done with the creation of his weapon, he just needed to adjust some of the more advanced features.

He decided to take the scenic route through the back halls with the view of the coast. Sure it took easily three times the time to reach his destination, but there were almost always fewer people, and the view, so it was worth it.

"Give it back jerks!" Some unknown young girl pleaded from around the corner, probably a first year. Unable to leave this kind of thing alone he took the slight detour.

"What's going on here?" He said being sure to put some bass in his voice in order to hopefully intimidate the bullies out of a fight. As soon as he finished his sentence he seen four students who wore the fifth years uniform holding what he guessed was a first year girls bag, or maybe her weapon, you never can be sure here.

"Move along if you know what's good for you. You didn't see anything." The apparent leader said in an incredibly cocky tone. it still amazes him that even in a combat school bullies still think that they rule the place.

"Sorry I don't understand asshole,speak english." He replied before he had time to think about being outnumbered and possibly outmatched, a tendency he cursed frequently

"Boy I don't think you understand the mistake you just made!" one said while charging.

The bully drew back for a punch, but received one first square in the nose sending him falling flat on his ass.

"I still don't speak asshole." He said rubbing in his previous in like salt in a wound. he then placed his foot on the downed bullies chest saying "Don't get up 'If you know what's good for you' I suggest you stay safely on the floor."

The other three began to draw their weapons the one with the bag placing it in front of him on the ground.

"Of course they're maces, and halberds, Monty could you guys be anymore stereotypical?" He said now clearly trying to piss them off.

"Shut the hell up" One of the mace wielders yelled running at him.

A flash of blue was all the others seen as their friend flew by their heads. looking back at their opponent they seen the biggest sword they had ever seen, the blade alone measuring six feet long, four inches thick, and eighteen inches wide. It's wielder also had a slight blue glow to him.

"Fuck this!" The one with the halberd yelled as his weapon transformed into what looked like a combat rifle. As he did that the other mace wielder changed hin mace into a grenade launcher. both aimed at one point.

"Do you really want to do this?" The blonde asked while discarding his sword and pulling out two rather large handguns one orange one cyan, instead of just falling his greatsword actually floated in mid air on it's broadside. The hilt folded in, then the outline started glowing green.

"Se ya." he yelled after a small standoff hopping on his now hoverboard and holstering his guns. He sped past them grabbing the girl and her bag, situating her in front of him. He handed her her bag and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Holy crap how do you use that sword?" she began talking at seemingly the speed of sound causing him not to catch the rest.

Coming to a stop and getting off he replied "My semblance, by the way I'm Hector Alberic." He offered his hand to help her off. She accepted and got off befor she introduced herself "I'm Ruby Rose, Thanks for helping me out back there."

"It was nothing, I just can't stand assholes like that." He said cracking a smile.

"So what exactly is your semblance?" She asked attempting not to sound to curios

"Guess you could say it's a limit breaker. the limit is my strength. It removes." he was interrupted by a set of knuckles colliding with his jaw sending him into a wall.

"Sorry I'm late one of my friends told me you were in trouble so I found you as quick as possible" Said a blonde girl from Hector's graduating class.

"How dare you bully my sister you bastard!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs, Eyes red and fire flowing from her hair.

"Yang calm down this guy its the one who helped me!" Ruby yelled throwing herself in front of her sister.

"Oh. Well allow me to apologize. I'm Yang Xiao Long. I'm sorry for punching you, and thanks for helping my little sister out." She said offering her hand to help him up.

"It'sh Notin." He said now with a fist sized lump on his jaw causing him to slur his speech.

"Well we'll see you around Hector." Ruby said walking away with her sister who was whispering something in her ear that caused her to blush and turn around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the prologue please review and comment if he should have a team or be solo. Criticism is appreciated but Flames will be ignored. Next chapter: A massive ship tease. AKA Shit Luck And True Friends<strong>


	3. Shit luck, and Yang saves Hectors ass

Beacon starts in 6 Weeks.

Narrator POV

Hector stood outside his former home with any of his possessions that he could carry in disbelief. This was it he was on his own, ran out of his childhood home where he had made his memories. His acceptance letter from beacon set off the events that led him here.

_Congratulations sir or madam you've been accepted to Beacon Academy enclosed in this letter is a hotel room pass for you to stay in for the next few weeks, and your student scroll. The scroll won't have service until two days before school starts but can contact emergency services just in case you need them. The hotel you'll be staying in is named vale heights. You are to report to the northern air docks three days before school starts for transportation to the academy._

_Our regards, The Beacon Academy Admissions Office_.

That was all that the letter said. His parents hadn't ever been supportive of his decision to be a huntsman after his brother died in the field. This however was a new extreme even for them, kicking out and disowning their oldest living child and only living son. He stood there wishing only to apologize to his sister's for making them witness that scene.

He found out after a visit to Vale Heights that his room pass wasn't valid due to a computing error. Needing to drown his troubles he headed to the only nightclub in vale that served alcohol to minors, if they were hunters in training that is.

Hectors POV

As I walked into the club I looked around for the bar, finding it I took a seat. The bartender was a decently large man, he was a few inches taller than me which is a rare sight.

"Aren't you a bit too young to drink?" he asked.

"I'm old enough to fight monsters, apprehend criminals, and put my life on the line for the safety of Remnant in any way necessary, the giant sword isn't just for show and neither are these guns. So what's the problem with me having a drink when my luck hits rock bottom. Also you mind if I smoke" I say pulling out a cigarette and showing my holstered pistols.

"No I don't care if you smoke just keep it at the bar. You've got a good point about the drinking, so what's got you so down?"

"Earlier today my parents kicked me out and disowned me, just for getting accepted to Beacon. Now I can't even go see my little sister's without getting the cops called on me. Then the hotel pass that came with the acceptance letter wasn't valid, so I'm out on my ass with enough money for tonight and nothing else for six weeks."

"First rounds on the house, you definitely need it after that kind of shit."

"Damn Hector that sounds like it sucks" I heard a female voice from behind me say as the girl in question put her hand on my shoulder.

Looking back I recognised her as Yang Xiao Long, a friend from signal who graduated with me.

"Tell you what why don't you take the pass that came with my letter since I still have a home to go to. I just need to stay there tonight, which should not be a problem since there are two beds in a room anyway" she said to me holding out the pass, and not realising just how much she saved my ass.

"Well that saves my ass. Thanks." I said taking the card from her. "So what brings you here Yang?"

"Oh me I was just looking for Junior but I can do that some other time. Tonight we can celebrate going to beacon, and get drunk!" I was feeling a bit scared at how much enthusiasm she put into the last part about getting drunk.

After a few hours of drinking and chatting about anything we could think of from how big of assholes my parents are to how our lives at Beacon could go. As we left the bartender gave me one of those 'You're gonna get laid' nods. I almost laughed at the prospect of nailing Yang, while yes I'd have to be gay not to find her attractive I just don't see that going anywhere. Not only am I way to drunk to even get it up, but I'm pretty sure she'd castrate me if I tried to do anything sexual to her. Damn I just be really drunk to go on such a long internal monologue, I hope it isn't annoying any of you.

Sorry about that last comment I tend to break the fourth wall when I'm drunk.

"Oh shit I guess there is only one bed after all, I'm sorry Hector." Yang said as we entered the hotel room.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I said as casually as humanly possible.

"I don't mind sharing, just know if you try anything funny I will castrate you." she said hearing a loud thud she looked over only to find me already passed out on the floor a few feet from the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's a wrap for now. And yes he will break the fourth wall when drunk. I'm playing with possible shippings in my head if you have suggestions leave them in your review. As always leave a review, criticism is welcome but flames will be ignored.<strong>


	4. The first day

**AN: In case anyone wondered about the reason that they need to get to beacon three days before classes start it is because I don't count initiation as class. The initiation will be different from cannon in this fic, because why not.**

* * *

><p>Beacon starts in three days<p>

Hectors POV

I stood waiting at the air docks not knowing what to expect. Team assignment being a great concern for me, knowing my luck it'll be the least functional team possible. The rumors about the process aren't very helpful either, some people say that the initiation is in the woods, some say we'll have to fight upperclassmen, others say something about retrieving something from ruins. The rumors got much crazier than that. Truth from what my brother told me is that it changes from year to year to keep freshmen on their toes.

That's when my train of thought was interrupted by Yang yelling "Hector over here"

I went over to see what was up and seen Ruby with her. "So Ruby Come to see Yang off, that's sweet. I wish my sister's could've come, but my parents would probably call them in as runaways if they did."

"Actually I'm going to, last night I stopped a robbery, and at the police station I met Professor Ozpin who decided to bump me up two years. So here I am." She said with a hint of worry and embarrassment.

"Kick ass, high five Ruby that's awesome. Show some confidence, you've got more reason to then most people." I say trying to cheer her up.

"But it'll be weird not knowing anybody but you and Yang, besides I'm not special I was just in the right place at the right time."

"Hey how many sparring matches have you lost with your classmates?"

"Zero ever, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"That means you were ready to move on, they couldn't teach you anything more. So Ozpin probably seen your records and figured if they couldn't teach you anything more at Signal, maybe Beacon could." I said with confidence beaming.

Then boarding began. Once on the ship the conversation dropped only for Yang to continuously tell Ruby how Proud she was, much to Rubys annoyance. After a few minutes an announcement came on the hologram projector.

"_Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_

"Tell us something we don't know." as soon as those words left my mouth we heard gagging followed by some blond id puking in his hand.

"Guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said as the poor bastard ran by us towards the nearest trash can.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said shrugging

"I hope we meet some new people. You two are awesome and all, but the chances of us three ending up on a team are astronomically low." I said trying not to sound like a dick.

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy over there." Ruby said turning her attention to Yang's shoes. "Ew Yang theres puke on your shoe!" Ruby yelled in disgust. After which Yang chased Ruby around trying to wipe her shoe on Ruby's cloak. I decided to go check on the kid that Ruby labeled 'vomit boy'.

" Hey dude are you okay?" I asked him as I gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"I'm fine. Oh Oum!" he said hunching back over the trashcan in front of him.

"Motion sickness?" he nodded at the question. "I think that there's a pill for that, not completely sure, but I think I seen a commercial about it awhile ago."

"Really?" he asked me with his eyes beaming with excitement for about two seconds until he went back to puking.

"Yeah bro you might want to look into that, name Hector Alberic by the way." I said offering my hand for a handshake as I felt us land.

"Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it." He said trying his best to sound confident, failing miserably if I may add.

"Do they?"

"Yes, or at least I hope they will. My mom always said, you know what nevermind." he almost sounded like a kicked puppy, it's pathetic.

"Tell you what Jaune, we'll go clubbing one of these days and test just how much the ladies love it."

"Really?"

We got off the ship and walked for a few minutes not really saying much until we heard what sounded like a small explosion. We made a beeline for the explosion and found Ruby laying next to a small crater. He walked up to her and introduced himself while helping her up before I made it to her.

"Aren't you that id who threw up on the ship?" she asked him with a light chuckle before she turned her attention to me and asked "And where did you run off to on the ship Yang and I looked for you after she cleaned her shoe off?"

"I went to make sure Jaune wasn't dying."

"Whatever let's just go." she said somewhat pissed.

We all three walked and those two talked for a few minutes while I wasn't paying much attention. Then Ruby pulled out her massive chunk of overkill known as Crescent Rose.

"So I got this thing." she said awkwardly.

"Woah is that a scythe?"Jaune asked flinching slightly.

"It's also a fully customisable high impact sniper rifle."

"A what?"

"It's also a gun." I chimed figuring that this would be a conversation I could get in on.

"Oh, THAT'S AWESOME!" Jaune sounded like a kid in a candy store at this point.

"And I have this, and these." I say holding out Hellreaver, Sol, and Hati.

"Holy shit! that's the biggest sword I've ever seen, and what's with the hand cannons? Isn't the sword enough?" Jaune asid flinching further.

"The Sword is also a rocket launcher, and a hoverboard. The guns are also knives. Honestly in this profession there's no such thing as too many weapons." I say with absolute confidence.

"So what do you have Jaune?" ruby asked looking on him with expectant eyes.

"Well I got this sword, and this shield. Oh the shield folds in to form the sheath." He said looking somewhat defeated.

"Well I like it. not many people have any appreciation for the classics." At this point it seemed as Ruby was just trying to make him feel better,

"Damn Jaune you must be some new level of badass to make it this far with just a sword and a shield." Hearing this he seemed to get really nervous.

"Oh come on it's just a hand-me-down. My great great grandfather used it in the first grimm war."

"It's that old and still functional?" I ask almost yelling.

"Yeah, so what."

"What do you mean "So what" that things ancient! Just looking at it I thought it was two to three years old. That's one hell of an impressive sword you got there."I say legitimately impressed.

A small silence fell over us until Jaune piped up with "So where are we going?"

"I don't know I was following you. Do you know Hector?"

"Not a damn clue."

We looked around for about two minutes before we seen a group enter a building. when we entered we seen Yang who was calling and waving at Ruby and myself.

"Ruby, Hector, over here I saved you two spots."

"Well Jaune I'll talk to you later." I say as I began walking towards Yang.

"Yeah Jaune, see ya latter." Ruby said following shortly after.

"So how has your first day been so far sis?"

"You mean when you ditched me and I EXPLODED!" Ruby yelled.

"Yikes a meltdown already."

"No she actually exploded That kid over there and I found her laying next to the crater."I say trying to clarify.

"Yeah I tripped over some crabby girls luggage then she yelled at me. Then I sneezed then I exploded, then she yelled at me again, and I felt really really bad. And I just wanted her to stop."

"YOU!" some unknown chick in white yelled at Ruby and consequently right into my ear due to a poor choice in position.

"Oh monty it's happening again!"

"You're just lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" the bitch kept yelling.

"Holly shit will you quit yelling, you're going to make me go deaf!" I piped up.

"You just need to shut up!" this bitch is really starting to piss me off at this point.

"How about you shut the fuck up and stop bothering my friends as well as myself so we can listen to the headmaster." I said dripping with anger.

"You need to learn who you're talking to, or I'll have to-"

She was cut off by the intercom screeching as it came on.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin stepped away from the mic as soon as he finished the indoctrination speech, only for Professor Goodwitch to take the stand.

"You are all to report to the ballroom upon leaving this room and prepare yourselves for your initiation, which starts tonight at midnight. I suggest you get some sleep now." she just like Ozpin left as soon as she finished.

"Here." the white bitch said offering Ruby a Dust For Dummies pamphlett.

"What's this." Ruby asked.

"If you want to start making this up to me read this and never speak to me again." She said as she stormed away.

"I don't like her, not at all." I said plainly.

We made our way to the ballroom where we seen many people actually taking Goodwitch's advice and changing into their pj's. I split up with the girls and went to get changed. I realized I didn't have my my shirt that I normally wear to bed, so I decided to go with the flow and go shirtless. That's when I saw it, the horror, the pain inducing sight, it was Jaine in a onesie.

"Dear Oum Jaune don't tell me you're going to actually wear that."

"Huh, oh hey Hector what do you mean?"

"Jaine if you ever want a girlfriend for the love of Monty wear something else."

"But it's comfy."

"Fine but when all the girls either laugh or barf when they see you don't cry to me about it."

""Is it really that bad?"

"Yes Jaune it is."

"I'll find something else to wear."

Juane only had the onesie in terms of pajamas, so he decided to just wear the pants he wore today. He was pretty scrawny compared to the rest of us, but he still had some visible muscle definition. We walked out of the mens bathroom looking damn sexy in my opinion, no homo. as we walked around looking for a spot to sleep I noticed quite a few heads turn. However I couldn't tell if they where looking at us, or just my scars. We noticed Ruby, Yang, and that one bitch arguing in front of some annoyed looking girl in a black kimono that looked oddly familiar. We walked over there because we seen a spot, but I just couldn't resist a chance to antagonize that one bitch.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" I said arrogantly knowing how much that pisses people off.

"NOT YOU!" that one bitch yelled.

"So how about you girls save the fighting for later. It's almost four o'clock, they'll probably wake us up at about ten. We all need our sleep for the initiation. Who knows what kind of hellish task we'll get this year." I say trying to bring order to the situation.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've ever said." the she demon said as she walked away scowling at Yang and Ruby.

"I really can't stand her." I say under my breath.

"Hey there sexy and almost sexy." Yang said with a slight purr afterward. This wasn't the first, and more than likely not the last time that Yang has seen me shirtless.

"Hey Hector, Hey Jaune. Yang this is Jaune, Jaune this is my sister Yang." Ruby said.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune said offering Yang a handshake.

"Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, I have to say its got a ring to it. I'm Yang Xiao Long"

"Yes!" Jaune exclaimed under his breath.

"Oh, and this is Blake." Ruby said pointing at the girl in the black kimono.

" Hey Blake, I'm Hector Alberic"

"I'm Jaune Arc."

She simply shot us a glare that would scare off lesser men, speaking of which Jaune seemed pretty intimidated.

'Mental note I really need to help him man the hell up.'

We all finally got to sleep a few minutes later. Then as per my prediction the intercom shouted a wake up call at 9:45. We got dressed and ready without conversation. We split up in the locker room. After retrieving Hellreaver, Sol, and Hati along with my armor, I noticed Jaune hitting on the bitch from hell. He also started hitting on another girl as well.

"Wait that can't be, HOLY SHIT IT IS. Jaune is hitting on Pyrrha Nikos. And I thought he needed to man up." I said to nobody in particular. I got closer so I could hear how Jaune decided to tackle hitting on Remnants most famous person in our age group, only to find out he didn't know who she was.

'Mental note, Jaune doesn't actually have balls of steel, He just didn't know Pyrrha.'

I noticed something that floored me more than seeing Jaune in the onesie. Pyrrha actually seemed to be taking a liking to Jaune. I decided to get out of there before my brain fried itself trying to comprehend what I had just witnessed.

I seen Ruby and Yang having a conversation that I was better off staying out of. The intercom blared the order to report to the cliffside. We all lined up on the platforms that if what my brother told me is true, were about to launch us deep into the Emerald Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next time I do my best to write at least one combat scene, which I have very little experience with so bare with me. Also I think I have the team situation figured out so stay tuned. As always please leave a review, they help me know what I'm doing wrong and fix it.<strong>


	5. Initiation from Hell part one

**AN: I'm going to specify how much power Hector is using. If you remember from the character sheet, it specifies that the human brain restricts the muscles to 20% output, so at 100% he is five times stronger than normal. This is for reference so nobody gets confused as to when he should be in extreme pain after releasing his semblance.**

* * *

><p>"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates over the next thirty hours." Goodwitch said destroying so many peoples' dreams with that statement I almost feel the urge to erect a statue in her honor and label it <strong>Glynda Goodwitch The Hope Exterminator.<strong>

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and now your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. You and the partner you receive need not only to survive until extraction at 6:00AM Wednesday morning, but also you must make your way to the northern end of the forest. There you will find an abandoned temple where you are to collect a special relic. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. The partner you receive during this challenge will be your partner for the next four years, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone who you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with once you land will be your partner. All of you will be monitored and graded based on your performance, but our instructors will not intervene under any circumstances. You may prepare your landing strategies now. You launch at exactly midnight, so thirty seconds. Now are there any questions, good."

The platforms sprung to life all at once flinging around forty teenagers including myself directly at the forest. My landing strategy is simple, switch Hellreaver into hoverboard mode and use the momentum from the launch and fall to propel myself as far as possible. That's how it's supposed work at least.

I nailed the first part, switching Hellreaver into hoverboard mode. That's when shit started going south though. When I practiced this landing strategy I'd never done it in a densely wooded area, so I never had to account for more than a few trees before.

"OH FUCK!" I yelled as I l slammed into a tree with my left shoulder, sending me straight off of Hellreaver and into a bush.

I have to thank the my grandpa for this armor again, if it weren't for it I would probably have a broken arm, and a shattered rotator cup. After retrieving Hellreaver I decided to make a mad dash for the north end of the forest. Using the stars as my guide I ran for what had to be at least an hour. I heard a low growl and turned to see a pack of beowolves heading my way.

"Damn it." I said as I pulled out Sol and Hati, transforming Sol into trenchknife mode.

I didn't want to set the forest on fire so Ice bullets it was. I managed to shoot five or six before they surrounded me. One would be surprised how easy grimm are to spot even in complete darkness, the glowing red markings really are a dead giveaway.

I count about twenty in front, meaning there are probably just as many behind me, We were at a bit of a standoff, until three of them decided to charge me. I killed the one that came from the front with an axe kick that crushed its skull, the one from the left learned what a 8" super heated knife blade to the skull felt like, the other one got its face encased in ice. I didn't hear or see the one that came from behind though, it hit me square in the back knocking me on my face. The rest took this as their cue to jump in. I activated my semblance to 60% true strenght shoving myself onto my feet and slicing off three of their heads. After that I jumped holstering Sol and Hati, soaring into the air I pulled out Hellreaver switching it into rocket launcher mode. I then proceeded to fire three non elemental rockets into the hoard of beowolves below obliterating most of them, the survivors scattered leaving just the alpha to face me. I put Hellreaver away and charged the alpha pulling out Sol and Hati in trenchknife mode. It took a swipe at me with its massive claws, only for me to block it with Hati's freezing blade encasing its entire arm in ice. I promptly shattered its frozen arm with a roundhouse kick before switching Sol into pistol form and blowing its head off. The remaining beowolves fled for their lives.

I continued north after releasing my semblance until I reached the temple. I seen Yang and Blake grabbing what appeared to be a chess piece.

"Yo Yang, Blake what's up!" I yelled making my way up the steps of the temple grabbing the white king piece.

"Hector!" Yang yelled latching onto me giving a hug. "So, where's your partner?"

"The only thing I made eye contact with on the way here was a pack of beowolves, and I don't think any of them wanted to be my partner." she chuckled at the last part as she let me go. "I figured if I made it here I would find another sucker without a partner, and I could team up with them."

Just then a very high pitched scream rang out throughout the air. "Some girl's in trouble" Yang said turning head in the general direction of the scream.

Then we heard Ruby yell "HEADS UP!"

Without thinking I activated my semblance at 90% true strength and launched myself into the air catching her, only for Jaune to nail me in the side like a freight train sending us into a nearby tree.

"Thanks for catching me hector." Ruby said giving me a brief hug. "Jaune? What happened to you?" she said as she pulled him down from the awkward position he was in.

"Deathstalker, Pyrrha, need to help." Jaune said jumping out of the tree soon followed by ruby and I.

We then witnessed something almost as strange as Pyrrha Nikos taking a liking to Jaune. Some ginger chick and some poor boy rode in on an ursa minor. As it fell over dead she said "Aw it's broken."

"Nora, please don't ever do that again. Nora?" that poor bastard who had the honor, or horror if you ask me, of being her co-pilot said panting. He looked back at where the decidedly insane ginger chick named nora used to be, only to see she wasn't there. She was instead at the temple grabbing a white rook piece while singing "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle."

He interrupted her shouting "NORA!"

"Coming Ren." she replied.

Then Pyrrha came running out of the forest with a deathstalker chasing her. I notice Blake saying something, but I couldn't hear it.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed opening her arms for a hug.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted again also opening her arms while running to her.

"Nora!" Nora yelled materializing between them.

This didn't go over well with Yang. I saw eyes turn red, meaning she was pissed.

"I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something CRAZY happens again?!" Yang screamed.

Exactly two seconds passed before Ruby tugged on her shoulder, once Ruby had her attention she pointed up.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME?!" The bitch in white yelled hanging from a giant nevermore.

"Come on Weiss I said jump." Ruby said, causing Weiss to start screaming unintelligible insults.

"She's gonna fall" Blake said in as monotone voice.

"She'll be fine." Ruby replied.

"She's falling." Ren said

I was about to jump and catch her when I seen Jaune come out of nowhere and catch her. He then remembered gravity and they both started falling. I managed to catch Weiss, Jaune however landed square on his face.

"Don't touch me you Neanderthal, I would've been just fine without your help." Weiss yelled while latched onto my neck giving off some very mixed signals.

"Ok, but could you let go of me princess. It's kind of hard to not touch you when you're hanging for my neck." she let go in a frenzied blush mumbling some more unintelligible crap under her breath.

We then saw Pyrrha flying over our heads landing straight on the temple floor in front of Yang who sarcastically commented "Great, the gang's all here. Now we can all die together."

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said charging the Deathstalker. Crescent Rose bounced off its shell like a rubber mallet. Her bullets didn't even phase it, what's worse is the Giant Nevermore flying at her.

Seeing this I bolted into action. The Nevermore Began launching feather spears with my semblance still active I swatted most of them away with no effort. Ruby got her hood pinned down by one, trapping her as the Deathstalker drew closer. I leapt over her just in time to catch the orange glowing stinger. Then a wall of ice appeared not only freezing the stinger in place, but also freezing my left hand to the stinger.

"You are so childish. And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer" Weiss said offering Ruby her hand. Ruby took it saying "I'm not trying to show off I just want you to realize that I can handle myself."

"Ruby, no offense, but charging a Deathstalker with a slicing weapon wasn't the best idea. Now you girls might want to leave, I have to break the ice with this bug and get it well acquainted with the concept of pain." I said removing the feather spear from Ruby's hood.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't expect to freeze your hand like that." Weiss said with some actual sincerity totally blowing my mind.

"It's fine just get away from here. I'll handle this." I say pulling out Hellreaver in sword mode.

"Be careful Hector, and don't overdo it." Ruby said before turning and running towards the temple, and getting tackle-hugged by Yang.

"Alright fucker, it's just you me and birdie." I said as I smashed the Ice with Hellreavers hilt shattering it into a fine white powder otherwise known as snow.

It lifted me off the ground trying to shake me off to no avail. After realizing its efforts in that area were in vain, it decided to take a different approach by holding me out and swinging its massive claws at me. I swatted them away with Hellreaver easily enough but didn't expect it to lunge its tail forward with such force.

I was sent flying towards the temple with great force. I smashed my back on one of the pillars shattering it. I released my semblance and stood up starting to feel the effects of arua exhaustion.

"That thing's circling back around. What the hell are we going to do?" Jaune asked obviously scared.

"We should all grab our pieces and get the hell out of here and try to lose them." I say panting.

"Good idea. It' too dark to fight the Nevermore effectively, and if we try to to fight the Deathstalker the Nevermore will just attack from above." Pyrrha said.

"Run and live, now that's a plan I can get behind." Jaune said in agreement.

"Lets go." Ruby said after her and Jaune grabbed pieces.

We took off into the forest as a group. I could hear trees toppling behind us as we ran. The Deathstalker was gaining on us.

"Damn bug, Everyone take cover." I yelled spinning around with hellreaver in rocket launcher mode as I jumped into a nearby tree. I ejected the drum of rockets and threw between the Deathstalkers front legs, then I pulled out Sol in pistol form and shot it. The fire from the duns inside the bullet was more than hot enough to ignite the explosives in the rockets. The resulting explosion sent a shockwave and fire throughout the area thankfully not starting too big of a fire. When the smoke cleared the only visible remains of the scorpion were its stinger and half of a pincer. Three trees were now on fire as well.

"Weiss, can you take care of the fire?!" Ruby shouted at her partner who froze the trees that were caught in the blaze.

"I don't hear the Nevermore any more, but we should move to a different position before we set up camp. That explosion probably attracted all the grim in the area." Ren said with sage like wisdom.

"Yeah, let's go with plan." Yang said in agreement.

We walked until the sky started to glow with the faint morning light before we stopped in a small clearing. Exhausted we decided that this was as good of a spot as any.

"Who wants some sleep?" I asked only for a collective groan from everyone except the still smiling Nora to tell me all I needed to know. "So who gets first watch?"

"I'll do it." Pyrrha said volunteering.

"I'll go next." Blake chimed in.

"Ooh, then me!" Nora said way too happily.

"I'll go after Nora." Weiss said.

"I'll go after Weiss." Ren said confirming his position.

"Then I'll take watch." I said

"I'll go, then Ruby." Yang said Ruby nodded satisfied with this arrangement.

"I guess I'll take last watch then." Jaune said nervously.

"No Jaune, eight people will be plenty. Since there are eight of us on watch each watch should be about forty five minutes. That gives us six hours. If you brought your scroll use that as your clock, if not just use someone else's." I say relaying the plan.

I was the first to find a spot to lay my head. I fell asleep almost immediately hoping that today went better than last night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's a wrap for now. Please leave a review, seriously I need those in order to improve my writing.<strong>


	6. Initiation from Hell part two and teams

Hectors POV

I awoke to Ren shaking my head and saying "Alright it's your turn to take watch."

"Alright man." I said as I tried to sit up, only to notice Ruby and Yang both nuzzled up to either side. I gently moved them off of myself making sure not to wake either of them. Looking around I noticed Jaune was in a very similar situation, except it was just Pyrrha sleep-cuddling him instead of two girls. I smoked a cigarette and watched the clock having an uneventful watch. When the time to wake Yang up came I wasn't tired so I decided to let her and Ruby sleep. With about a half an hour left until it was time to wake everyone up I spotted two rabbits about to start mating. I ejected the dust rounds from Sol and Hati in place for normal ones causing the blades to lose their freezing and burning attributes, I switched them into knife mode and threw them at the Rabbits killing both of them. I was in the middle of skinning and gutting the second when the alarm on Pyrrha's scroll went off waking her and Jaune. Those two looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Did I set my alarm wrong?" Pyrrha asked still half asleep.

"No, I just wasn't tired when at the end of my watch so I took over Yang's and Ruby's." I said clarifying.

"Oh." Pyrrha replied.

Jaune and Pyrrha woke everyone else up while I finished cleaning the rabbits. Yang got a fire going and Ren volunteered to cook the rabbits. We had a relatively quiet breakfast, making idle chat at most except for Weiss who complained and refused to eat the meat. Jaune put the fire out while the rest of us did an ammo check. Four clips of dust rounds for each pistol two of which were partial, eight clips of conventional rounds, three drums of rockets for Hellreaver, two multi-elemental one conventional. After everyone was all set, we left our campsite. It was then that we heard a sickeningly familiar screech.

"Son of a bitch the Nevermore's back!" Yang called out to the rest of the group.

"Well at least we don't have the Deathstalker to content with as well." Ren spoke up looking on the brightside.

"I'll bring it to the ground if anyone has a plan that requires that." I say switching Hellreaver into Rocket launcher mode and loading it with an elemental drum.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Weiss asked aggressively.

"Simple my dear Ice Queen, electricity." I answer as it began launching feather spears at our group.

"Well I think if you bring it down we can handle it" Blake said as we all dodged the onslaught.

"I'LL BREAK ITS WINGS!" Nora yelled in her ever so cheerful manner.

"Alright then." I say as I take aim and spin the drum until the yellow slot was at the top. Firing an electric dust infused rocket at the giant bird.

Electricity engulfed the beast as it list all muscle control, falling out of the sky right toward cleared a spot for it to crash, I then spun Hellreaver's drum until the cyan slot was at the top. I fired two ice rockets at the tip of one of its wings freezing it in place. Following my example Weiss froze the other wing. Nora then proceeded to pull out her hammer and smash one of its wings at its elbow joint.

"Aw it didn't work." Nora said pouting.

"Cut the wing feathers!" I yelled as the ice started to crack.

All of us with bladed weapons sprung into action. I activated my semblance at 90% true strength and began slicing at its left wing cutting the tip of it off, not enough to ground it permanently but enough to hurt it. The only other person whose weapon had any effect whatsoever was Jaune, who due to its length could only cut a few feathers per swing. Wanting to cripple the bastard I turned my attention to its unguarded legs. With a mighty swing I dug my blade into one of its legs, only to be stopped halfway into the bone. The Ice broke freeing the Nevermore. It took back to the skies with me still hanging onto Hellreaver which was embedded in its leg.

"Hector!" I hear the sister's yell in unison.

I grabbed a talon with one hand and pulled Hellreaver out of its leg and placed it in its sheath on my back and began climbing the bird. It either didn't notice me, didn't care that I was on it, or couldn't do anything about me without injuring itself. I reached the back of its neck and decided to ground it again. I increased my power output to 200% true strength knowing that this was gonna hurt later, and began punching it in the back of the head. I'm pretty sure it lost consciousness as it began to spiral back down to Remnant. When its face started to dig into the dirt I was sent flying off of it head first into some large rock being knocked out cold.

"Hector, please wake up." I faintly heard ruby say crying.

"Don't die on me now, we still have to hit the town like you said the other day" I heard Jaune say with a note of panic.

"If you die and make Ruby cry more I'll kick your ass." Yang said, anger ever present in her voice.

I awoke to everybody standing around me, the sun was in a completely different spot then when we were fighting the Nevermore. I jolted up asking "Where's the bird, is it dead?"

"Yes Hector. We handled it, just take it easy. You're lucky that that hit with the rock just gave you a concussion and didn't kill you." Pyrrha said gently.

"Aw FUCK my head hurts!" I said realizing the throbbing pain in my head. "So how'd you guys kill it?" I asked.

"We can thank Jaune for the plan. When it tried to stand Nora attacked its legs, while I peppered it face with storm flower to distract it." Ren before Nora chimed in.

"I broke its legs, or at least the one you almost sliced through. The other one was to tough to break." Nora said at speeds almost too fast to follow and cheer to spare.

"Oh yeah, after Nora broke the leg it fell back down and Weiss froze its wings like earlier. Then Pyrrha stabbed through its beak lifting its head in the process. Thats when I cut its throat. After that it just kind of drowned on its own blood." Jaune said finishing the story.

"That's actually not bad on the spot planning Jaune." I said slowly standing up.

"Heh heh, thanks." Jaune said nervous at the complement.

I pulled out my scroll and checked the time. 7:00PM meaning I had eleven hours to find a partner, or risk failing.

"Here." Weiss said offering me a makeshift ice pack.

"Thanks." I say taking it at resting it on my head. I pulled out a cigarette and began search of my lighter only to realize i probably fell why I was riding the Nevermore. Not letting this stop me I thought of what seemed like a decent plan at the moment. "Yang you've got something in you hair, looks like it's stuck in there good. We're going to have to cut it out." I said pissing her off.

"WHAT?!" Yang yelled as fire erupted from her hair and her eyes turned red.

I leaned close lighting my cigarette and pulling a leaf out of her hair. "Sorry, it was just a leaf." I say with a giant grin plastered on my face.

"Don't ever do that again." Yang said trying to threaten me.

"If you two are done flirting, I think we should get moving." Weiss said annoyed.

"Why? Now we just have to wait for extraction, unless if another threat appears." as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted saying them as a deafening roar covered the area. "Monty damn it! Can we just catch a fucking break!" I say thoroughly angered. A Nemean ran out of the forest facing us. The massive twin tailed lion like grimm stared at us growling and waiting for us to make the first move.

"Well at least it's alone, and judging by its size its also decently young." Blake said calmly.

"I don't care, lets just kill it and move on." I say activating my semblance th 40% true strength.

We all engaged the beast at once. Whatever it lacked in age and intelligence it made up for with speed, easily smacking us away with its front legs, and whip like tails. When it swung its tails at me in a pincer maneuver I increased my power output to 400% dropping Hellreaver and catching the two tails mid air. As I stood their struggling to hold them in place it was something unexpected happened.

"I have a plan, Yang, Blake, Weiss, I need you to come here. Everyone else distract it." Ruby said in a surprisingly commanding tone.

"Okay just hurry!" I say letting go of one tail to grab Hellreaver. I got flung by the tail that I still had a hold of, losing my grip I was sent almost sixty feet behind the almost kaiju class lion grimm. I faintly heard Ruby shout out at everybody, but I couldn't hear a word she said. What ever it was it was signal to enact some plan.

Pyrrha got down on one knee and pointed her shield in the air. Then Nora sent herself flying off of it slamming her hammer into the Namean's back causing it to rear up. Ruby was then launched from something catching its neck with her blade. Black glyphs appeared between her and I and she began dragging it towards me. Though I didn't hear her master plan I got the message when we made eye contact. As she closed in I increased my output again to the max amount if I want to be able to move some time soon after the pain wears off which is 1000%. When they were in range, no fifty times stronger than normal I took the strongest swing I could muster. My blade scraped against Crescent Rose as our blades cut through its neck like a pair of scissors through a plastic drinking straw. I released my semblance to keep the pain at a minimum, as I felt the sensation that one would feel as every muscle fiber in their body was shredded by tiny razor blades I lost balance. I was surprised as I hit the ground and remained conscious.

"Well that was a thing." Yang said when she got to the scene.

"Why couldn't the Nevermore have been that simple?" I ask with no shortage of pain in my voice.

"It's all about the environment, if we would've caught the Nevermore in a position where that plan would've worked I'm sure we would've used it." Weiss said as she arrived.

"Why did you suddenly collapse like that dude?" Jaune asked.

"I just used fifty times my normal strength to help ruby slice that fuckers head off, if I use more than five times my normal strength with my semblance it seriously feels like my muscles get thrown in a blender. I don't take any real damage, just a combination of pain and exhaustion that puts me down and out when I deactivate my semblance that would send most people into shock. Honestly if i didn't hit that rock after the nevermore hit the ground this would've happened earlier. " I explain. "If one of you switches Hellreaver into hoverboard mode you can drag me on it, that's actually the original purpose for that function."

Ruby hit the button on the hilt switching Hellreaver into hoverboard/stretcher mode. I made a feeble attempt at crawling onto it prompting Nora and Yang to lift me onto it. Blake tied the ribbon from Gambol Shroud onto the hilt and they drugg my ass to a small clearing. We came to the decision to make camp there. This time we decided against going to sleep, having a man down and all. And that's where we sat until a bullhead pulled in dropping a ladder for us to climb. I had my ability to move back by then, so I climbed the ladder of shame. At least that's what I was thinking. I didn't have a partner, so I must've failed. I guess there's always next year.

"Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Russell Trush, and Sky Lark. You four collected the black bishop pieces, and will henceforth be known as team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said addressing the four young men on stage. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, And Nora Valkyrie. You four collected the white rook pieces, and will henceforth be known as team JNPR. Led by, Jaune Arc." when he finished addressing them Nora tackle hugged Ren. "Congratulations young man." Ozpin said directly to Jaune, then Pyrrha gave Jaune a friendly punch in the shoulder knocking him to the ground causing the crowd to burst into slight laughter. "And now for our final team. Blake Belladonna, Ruby rose, Weiss Schee, and Yang Xiao Long. You four managed to collect the white knight pieces, and will henceforth be known as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Yang immediately hugged Ruby bragging about how proud she was. "Now this year we have a special predicament regarding one student in particular. He shows great promise, but unfortunately he was unable to find a partner, or a team. That's because of an admission snafu causing an awkward number of students to be accepted this year. He shows far too much promise to fail for a mistake that we made. And so I contacted the other schools, and it seems that each of them are having the same issue. At the time of the vital festival he shall receive a team, but until then we have to put him on on a team as a supplementary member. So without adeu, I would like to introduce Hector Alberic who retrieved the white king piece." he said as I ran onto the stage unexpectedly. "The only question I must ask you young is which team that collected a white piece would you like to join, at least until we can get your situation fully figured out?" Ozpin asked me completely blindsided me. I thought long and hard for about five minutes before coming to the conclusion that it would either have to be RWBY, ro JNPR. Both teams eyed me expectantly, before I decided.

"Sir I think I would like to join team RWBY, if thats okay with them that is?"

"We would be glad to have you Hector." Ruby said much to the dismay of Weiss.

"That settles that matter then, would team RWBY and Hector meat me in my office later. That is all, you are all dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's another chapter folks. As for the team Hector will get at about the time Sun shows up, I'm thinking about having you the readers send me OCs for that. A character sheet following the same format as Hectors' will be on my profile page by the time this is posted, so heck there if you're interested. If you make a character then send it to me via PM. As always please leave a review as it helps me to improve upon anything that I need to. I like it when you guys fav and follow, but to me reviews are more important than those.<strong>


	7. The Badge And The Burden

Team RWBY and I stood in professor Ozpin's office as he and professor Goodwitch arrived. "So you all probably have some questions about how this going to work with being a temporary member of your team. To clarify some of the confusion, yes he will be staying in the same dorm room, you should learn to work with him as if he were a full member of the team, and no I will not reconsider his placement. Does that cover everything?" Ozpin said without blinking.

"Why won't you reconsider his placement? Boys and girls shouldn't share a room after age seven, it's just weird. Not to mention how I can't work with this neanderthal!" Weiss yelled at the headmaster.

"80% of all teams at Beacon have mixed genders and they do just fine. In fact 98% of all teams at beacon end up sharing a single bed by the end of their second year at Beacon, the rest join them by the end of their third year. How can you trust these people with your life if you can't simply share the same room with them due to a trivial matter such as gender. And if I remember correctly in the Emerald Forest you and collaborated more than once , now are there Any other questions?" Ozpin answered unfazed as footage of Weiss and I freezing the Nevermore's wings played on Goodwitch's extended scroll.

"Actually I do have another question. Will our dorm have an extra bed to accommodate an extra member?" Blake asked.

"I'm sorry but we have no spare beds to allocate to your dorm at this moment. A problem I'm sure you'll figure out a solution to. Thanks for reminding me of that ."

"When teams end up sharing a bed do you mean one twin sized or do they replace theirs with a bigger one?" Yang asked.

"Most of them push two or three of the beds together, while some will indeed ask for a king sized bed instead of four twin sized beds."

"I think we're done with questions for now. Thank you professor for your time." I say looking to the rest of the group for confirmation. They all nodded and thanked Ozpin and we made our way to our dorm thinking the whole way about a solution to our little predicament.

"I say he should sleep on the floor." Weiss said as we entered the room.

"Then he wouldn't be able to function to his fullest, and while he's a member of our team we need him to be able to do that." Blake said in my defence. Weiss just responded by scowling at Blake and then me.

"Why don't we push three of the beds together and us girls sleep in that one while Hector sleeps on the other." Yang suggested.

"No way am I sharing a bed with anyone. You can all go to hell if you think I would stoop so low as to do something like that!" Weiss yelled in response the suggestion.

"Okay then, Blake, Ruby, would you two be opposed to Hector sleeping in the same bed as us three, while Weiss sleeps in the other." Yang suggested as I remembered the hotel incident where her and I almost shared a bed, but I passed out on the floor instead.

"It would be efficient, assuming he doesn't try anything funny." Blake said glaring at me.

"I don't know, but if Yang trusts him enough to share a bed with him then what the heck I'm in." Ruby said absolutely astounding me, I figured she wouldn't want to because she would feel awkward about it.

"I can promise that I won't consciously molest any of you, but I am a cuddly sleeper and at least one of you will probably wake up with me snuggling you to some extent. And I will apologize in advanced if I do accidentally grab awkward locations on your bodies in my sleep, and will let you all kick my ass if you feel it necessary if I do." I say fully meaning every word that just came out of my mouth.

"Okay the we'll hold you to that." Yang said grinning.

"Let's just get the beds moved already, I'm tired." Blake said.

"You four are actually going to do this, aren't you? This is just plain immoral! And how could you two be okay with this?" Weiss asked as she pointed at Blake and Ruby.

"What's the big deal? It's not like we're having an orgy over here, we're only solving the problem of not having enough sleeping room. And if he tries anything on any of us between the three of us I think we could take him." Yang said slightly irritated.

I started moving the beds while Weiss and Yang continued to argue. Blake, Ruby, and I all got showered and ready for sleep before they finished said argument. After the four of us claimed a spot on the three beds pushed together. After an understandably awkward hour or so I found myself in a very deep sleep.

The Next Day

I Awoke only to find that all of us ended up in a spooning position with Blake holding Yang who was holding me, I myself was holding Ruby. The time was 5:30, I slip out of bed taking great care not to wake my friends up. If my brother was still alive this is when I would call him and tell him that I just slept with three beautiful girls on my first night after initiation. I got dressed in my uniform and decided to do some exploring. I found a nice place on the roof to relax and smoke a cigarette without setting off smoke alarms. I sat over the edge thinking for about an hour about my brother Alistair who died when I was 11.

I heard the door to the inside open and Ruby emerged stretching. We made eye contact and her face took on a worried look.

"Hector, you look sad. What's wrong?" She asked

"Oh just thinking about what ifs about my brother, what it would've been like if he'd lived."

"Those aren't healthy thoughts, I used to have those about my mom. They only bring you pain."

'That's right her mom died.' I thought to myself.

"Yeah but I can't help it, I miss him, and my sister's. My parents won't even let me send them letters, and I have no other way of contacting them. They don't have anything like a cellphone or scroll. I don't even know if they finally made came to a decision about going to signal this year."

"Yang told me about what your parents did to you when you got accepted to Beacon. It must be rough."

"It's just their way of distancing themselves in case I die like my brother. I don't truly blame them, even though it was a total dick move. You know hunting grimm was pretty much the family profession in my fathers family for as long as we can trace, and my brother Alistair was the first Alberic to die in combat in six generations."

"Wow, sounds like he over reacted a bit,"

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically.

"My dad didn't like the idea of Yang and I becoming huntresses, so he made sure we had great teachers. It was the only reason him and uncle Qrow became professors at signal."

"The only support I got was from my grandpa, and my sister's. My grandpa got me my armor, and he took my sister's so that they could get me Sol and Hati. While my parents wanted nothing to do with me. I've come to terms that my retirement will probably be in a casket, but I don't care. I was well versed in the use of aura at age 8 and had found my semblance at age 9. If I can do some good with my life then it is my obligation to do it damn it."

"That's how I look at it, if I can save lives I might as well. Life might not be a fairy tale, but we can make it better. And if we die so that someone else can live, then it was worth it."

"You know you and your sister have perfect timing when I'm down, first Yang at the bar giving me the hotel pass, and now when I was having depressing thoughts you showed up and helped me feel better. Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you two sometimes." I said cracking a smile.

"Are you and Yang secretly dating or something?"She asked me out of the blue.

"No. We aren't. I Mean we may flirt a lot, but we do it in a friendly kind of way not a lovers kind of way. Why do You ask?"

"Nothing, let's head back and get unpacked. We also have to get ready for classes." She said before darting back inside.

We got back to the dorm and both Blake and Yang were awake and dressed. I checked the time again it was 7:30. Ruby grabbed a sports whistle, she then woke Weiss up by blowing said whistle in her ear causing her to jump out of bed and land on the floor.

"Good morning team RWBY! as your leader I declare that our first order of business is... decorating." Ruby said cheerfull as ever.

"What?" Weiss asked still half asleep.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said holding up her suitcase as it burst open spilling its contents onto the floor."And clean." She added.

After Weiss got dressed the four girls got unpacked and had me move some furniture.

"Why aren't you unpacking Hector?" Ruby asked my.

"I only have some clothes, and I thought I would let you girls have the dressers because I'm only going to be here for a little while." I responded.

"Oh. That works I guess."

We spent a great amount of time getting things in the room set up so that it fit our needs.

"Now next on the agenda.. classes" Ruby said with a severe lack of enthusiasm. "We have a few classes together to, starting with grimm studies at nine." She continued until Weiss cut her off yelling.

"It's 8:55 you dunce, I am not going to be late on the first day!" She bolted out of the dorm when she finished her sentence.

"Well girls I'm out of here." I said as I opened the window and jumped out . I hit the ground running straight towards the main building.

I got to class with two minutes to spare, one minute later teams RwBY and JNPR came barrelling into the room. Instantly Weiss shot me a glare and asked me "How in Monty's name did you get here before us?"

"There is a perfectly good window in our room. Honestly with your glyphs I'm surprised you didn't use the ninja door first."

"Ninja door?" She asked confused.

"Windows are just doors on the exterior walls of a building to ninjas."

The bell then rang signaling us to take a seat. The professor began his lecture "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of grimm go by many names, but I simply refer to them as prey.. and you will too upon graduating from this fine facility." He began telling stories that had nothing to do with the class. I was too busy paying attention to my teammates antics which seemed to annoy Weiss. Ruby had one hell of an impressive balancing act going on, an book on top of an apple balancing on the tip of a pencil. Once she dropped that I noticed Blake nose deep in a book, and Yang sleeping.

'Why has Blake seemed familiar since the day we met?'

I then spotted Ruby drawing fiercely, when she finished she held up a crappy drawing of professor Port with stink lines coming off of him labeled professor poop. I snickered a bit before drawing a pig version of professor Port labeling it professor pork. When I held it up he called me out.

"Mr. Alberic may I see that drawing you have there?"

"It's not finished yet." I say erasing the label.

"What is it that you are drawing then?"

"You as a warthog sir. In your stories you sound ad determined as an adult warthog who will viciously fight off intruders in their territory no matter how big or small, even at the cost of their own lives." I say the first excuse that comes to mind.

"That's actually a brilliant comparison lad, if that's how you take notes then please continue." he said before continuing his lecture.

'He actually bought that BS, This class is gonna be easy as fuck.' I thought to myself.

His lecture continued for some time before he started going on about what qualities a hunter had to have. With each trait he listed Weiss's glare at Ruby intensified. He finally asked. "Now who here among you belives themselves to embody these traits?"

"I do sir." Weiss said as she shot up from her seat not giving anyone else a chance to even answer.

"Well then go get changed and we'll see about that."

When Weiss got back in her normal clothes with Myrtnaster in her hands the rest of team RWBY started to cheer as professor Port let a Boarbatusk out of a cage in the corner of the room.

"Go weiss, show them who's boss!" Ruby said cheering.

"Kick it's ass and represent team RWBY" Yang joined in.

"Fight well!" Blake said finishing the cheer session.

"Ruby, I'm trying to concentrate!" Weiss yelled only scolding Ruby.

"Sorry." Ruby said with a defeated look on her face.

Weiss charged the Boarbatusk attacking its face like a total newbie, so much for all those years of training. Martynaster got stuck in its tusks and got ripped right out of her hands.

'Her grip is too weak,' I thought to myself.

"Now what will you without your weapon? I can't wait to see how you'll cope." Profesor Port said imitating a referee.

"Go for its stomach there's no armor there." Ruby instructed Weiss who just glared at her and started to complain.

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"Shut up and just kill it already!" I finally yell.

After I yelled at he she used a glyph to flip the beast over and stabbed it in the gut. After a few seconds of struggling of went limp and started smoking. Weiss stormed out of the room before professor port could congratulate her. The bell rang and Ruby used her semblance presumably to catch up to Weiss. I gathered my things and walked out of the room only to see Ruby sitting up against a wall with tears swelling in her eyes.

"I'm guessing the talk with Weiss didn't go so well?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Do you think Ozpin made a mistake making me leader?"

"It's way too early to tell. Personally I don't think so. Yes you may be younger than us, yes you may be somewhat childish, but you are the one he chose. That means you are the one he seen most fit to lead out of you four girls. My brother had never known Ozpin to make a mistake like that, and neither have I." I said sitting next to her.

"He's right you know." The great wizard revealing himself.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked him.

"Ruby it's only been one day. I have made more mistakes than any man woman or child on this planet, and I don't consider your appointment as leader one of them." Ozpin said with his abnormally high level of wisdom.

I stood up ."Come on Ruby we have homework." I say as I offer a hand which she took. We said our goodbyes to Ozpin and began heading for our dorm.

We got to the dorm and found a note on the door saying that Blake and Yang had gone to the library to do their homework.

"Should we go meet them in the library?" Ruby asked me.

"You can go if you want to, but i'm staying here."

"Oh. Well okay then. If you need me I'll be in the library." she said as she exited the dorm.

I finish the assignment in about ten minutes, and as I go to leave to go smoke Weiss walks in.

"Hey Hector. Doy happen to know where Ruby is by any chance?" she asks me after a brief look around the room.

"You looking to make up for earlier?" I ask in response.

"Yeah, I realize that I may have crossed a line or two."

"You we may just get along yet." I say cracking a slight smile.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about you being here, but it's only for a little while. So I'll deal with it as best I can." She says.

"Her and the rest should be getting back from the library sometime soon. Why don't you sit down and we can try to work out any issues that you have with me in the meantime?"

"Don't push it, when I said that I'll deal with it I didn't mean that I wanted to be friends."

"Well can't say I didn't try. Well Ice Queen if you don't want to talk I won't force you. But just try not to make Ruby cry again, who knows what Yang will do next time."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well I'm out I'll be back eventually. If anyone asks I'll be on the roof."

"Alright."

After my pathetic attempt at a conversation with Weiss I left the room and met the other three on my way to the roof. I told Blake and Yang to give Ruby and Weiss a moment alone so Blake went back to the library for a while. Yang followed me to the roof.

"So Hector I've been meaning to ask you about something, Ever since we Got to beacon you it seems like you and Ruby seem to be getting pretty close. Do you like her?"

"As in a romantic way?" She nodded. "I'm not really sure how to answer that one honestly. I didn't really talk to her as much at signal as I did you, and now we're teammates so yeah we've grown closer. But I don't really feel anything romantic for anyone right now. Funny you should ask though, she asked me a really similar question about you this morning." I said lighting a cigarette.

"I see." she said with slight disappointment.

"Honestly I think she reminds me of my sisters. and that gets to me in more ways than one."

"How so?"

"It reminds me about two of the most important people in my life that I can't contact at the moment. How do you think?"

"Good point. So I don't think any of us have even bothered to ask your sister's names."

"Ceara, and Genna. Their names might mean opposite things but they are identical in more ways than one. Identical twins tend to be that way."

Our conversation turned into small talk after that for about ten minutes then we headed back to the dorm. No real conversations took place after that. Eventually we all got ready and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the long break people. An accident interfered with my writing schedule. Expect less frequent updates, but longer chapters. As always please review.<strong>


	8. Ranking Test

**AN: I know I said at the end of the last chapter to expect less frequent chapters as well as longer chapters. Well that doesn't apply to this chapter in particular, as I couldn't sleep last night and wrote this when the idea popped into my head. It takes place sometime between The Badge And The Burden and Jaundice because in cannon there are weeks in between them.**

* * *

><p>Combat Training Class 11:30 AM<p>

"Today you will be fighting mechanized enemies in order to determine what rank on missions you will be eligible to take part in once freshmen students are able to take on missions. The average rank of your team determines what sort of missions you'll be able to face. The enemies will not stop coming until your aura is in the red or you forfeit, and will gradually get harder to defeat. Are there any questions?" Goodwitch said explaining

"Yeah professor. We aren't going to get seriously injured are we?" Jaune asked slightly fearfully.

"Mr. Arc, the drones you will be fighting Are discontinued military equipment that have been equipped with measures to prevent serious injury or accidental death." Goodwitch replied.

"How much damage is acceptable to inflict on them?" I ask with a grin.

"We restock every year so feel free to cut loose."

"Won't it take days to do this one at a time?" Blake asked.

"We will be going to the training gyms and all twenty of you will start at the same time. After everyone is finished ranks will be displayed on the announcement board in the gym. Now some of you may have a semblance that gives you a distinct advantage against robotic enemies, you know who you are, and the test will be quite different. You will go one on one with a veteran huntsman, and they will determine your ranking." Goodwitch said finishing all necessary explanation.

We all got numbers before we went to the training gym. We all went into the training rooms corresponding with our numbers. In My room I was met with a not so pleasant surprise named Altan Alberic.

"Hello son, I'm here take you home." My Father said.

My father is a man three inches shorter than myself. He has a much less muscular build than I do. He has long maroon colored hair and a gray goatee. He is clad in heavy golden armor. He isn't a man to underestimate, and I see he rebuilt his weapon.

"You can't do that Altan." I said sparing no feelings as the venom in my voice would scare a cobra.

"I thought I taught you respect. Next time you refer to me by my first name I will punish you."

"How does a coward like you intend to make me go, last I knew you wouldn't even touch a weapon. Let alone point it at your son."

"I arranged it with Ozpin to take you back when I win in a fight against you."

"You're assuming that you can survive a fight with me let alone win." My rage at facing this man is causing me to lose control of my semblance. I can feel it activating at 60%.

"I am going to beat you. Then you are going to have a talk with your sisters and tell them how foolish they have been as of late. Get them to drop out of Signal and pursue a safe career."

"So they did decide to go into the family business. They'll be fine. You're worrying yourself into an early grave Altan."

He charged me with great speed drawing a replica of his old weapon and slashing at my face. I barely managed to dodge the blade of the rifle sword, only for him to land a punch to my throat.

"Cheap shot Altan." I said gripping my throat.

"Still haven't learned your lesson?" He asked as he went for a roundhouse kick aimed at my head which I blocked with my forearm. With his free hand he snapped his fingers causing a small shock wave that blew me back about two feet, leaving my ears ringing.

"You aren't the only one whose semblance is dangerous boy."

His semblance allows him to create shockwaves with small actions like snapping his fingers, clapping, or clicking his tongue.

I drew Sol and Hati with dust rounds loaded shooting at him. He stopped the bullets with shockwaves. He came in for another slash, but this time I smashed into the blade of his weapon with the butt of Sol, snapping it like a twig.

"And I went through all the trouble of rebuilding this thing to. Well looks like it's time to get serious."

He spun around me and delivered an uppercut to my side and unleashed a volley of shockwaves that would've scrambled my organs had I not been wearing armor. Enduring the sudden upset stomach and awkward feeling in the rest of my body I grabbed his head and brought it down smashing it into my knee. After I hit his face up against my knee three times I threw him across the room into a wall.

"I thought that would've at least made you fall to your knees and vomit uncontrollably." My father said standing up with an obviously broken nose.

"If my armor wasn't so impact resistant it would've." I say still fighting the urge to puke.

"I see. That just means I have to aim for your head!" He yelled charging me again.

This time he started aiming all of his punches at my head. This is looking bad, if I block his fists I'll have broken bones, if i dodge them he'll release shockwaves right next to my head severely fucking up my ears and general orientation. I up the output of my semblance to 200% and frantically start punching at his face and chest. We continually exchanged blows for about three or four minutes before he was no longer able to breathe do to all of the dents in his torso armor. He frantically tried to run from me so he could remove his armor, but I grabbed his ankle and swung him around like a he was weightless smashing him on the ground over and over until a buzzer went off. Goodwitch came in and pulled me off of him with what I'm guessing was telekinetic powers, as she removed his armor the same way. The man regained consciousness he turned to me panting.

"You're a monster, you almost killed me, your own father!" He yelled with fear in his eyes.

"If you ever harass me or the my sisters about our chosen path in life again I might just finish you off. A father teaches his children how to survive in life no matter what path they walk. A father supports his children, instead of disowning them for following their dreams. A father stands strong in the face of anything life throws at them. You crumbled like dead leaf under the first tragedy that presented itself in the presence of your children. You are no father anymore, you are a coward who let the loss of one child prevent you from raising the rest of them properly. As far as I'm concerned you're just some asshole telling us what to do." With each sentence that left my mouth the shell of a man before me got closer and closer to tears. "That being said Altan, if you should decide to start actually act like the father that the girls deserve, you might be able to save their opinions of you."

"What about you, how can I make it up to you?" He asked as the tears started flowing down his face.

"You can start by buying my sister's both a scroll and giving them my contact info. We can work things out from there."

"Consider it done."

"Okay. Now professor believe I had a test to take."

"Your father may be out of practice, but he is a decently skilled veteran huntsman. Fighting him was your test."

"Damn and I was looking towards ripping my way through armies upon armies of military robots. I was hoping to shatter my brothers record."

"Your brother is the sole reason that we have some students fight a veteran huntsman instead of robotic drones."

'So he did use his semblance!' I internally yelled in realization that him using his electromaster semblance would've made taking un robots so easy that hi record of seven thousand nothing, if anything I'm surprised he didn't get bored sooner.

"If I don't need to stay here I'm going to go get changed then." I said feeling my aura running low.

"Very well then." Goodwitch said approvingly.

I took my leave and glanced at the ranking board on the way out. So far I'm tied in first with Pyrrha both of us fought a veteran huntsman so it displayed the number of drones they are equal to which is 5000, Yang and Nora tied in second with 4500, Ruby in third with 4379, Blake Ren and Weis tied for fourth with 4298. Jaune was dead last with only six robots defeated. When I got to the locker room I went straight into the bathroom finding a stall to stop fighting the effects of the shockwaves and release my semblance in. Vomiting more violently than Jaune on an airship and falling to my side trembling like an epileptic at a dubstep concert. I laid there for a few minutes until I heard voices approaching.

"Stop, please no." Jaune said as Cardin dragged him into the bathroom by his hair.

"Come on it's not so bad unless someone just took a shit." Cardin said in a sarcastic tone.

I walked out of the stall I was in and shot Cardin a look that would certainly be lethal if looks could kill.

"What do you want jackass? Can't you see we're busy here."

"Release your grip on my friend. NOW!" I say booming my voice through the room.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to listen to you?" Cardin asked in the most arrogant tone I believe I've ever heard.

I don't respond with words. I simply punch him in the face. knocking him on his ass. I put my hand on Jaun's shoulder we nodded at each other, and we walk out of the bathroom

"If this becomes a problem tell me and I'll handle it." I say trying to help.

"I can handle myself." He said walking away without giving me a chance to respond.

'Great. Another prideful son of a bitch'


	9. Introducing the rest of Team ABRN

**AN:** Sorry that this isn't an actual chapter, but it is still something that is important. The next chapter will be out some time within the next week or so if I can help it. So I now have a team for hector they shall be known as team ABRN (pronounced auburn). So thanks to the five people who gave me characters, next time I'll leave a reminder at the end of every chapter so that people don't forget. I have to say I got some other great ones other than these three, but these three just clicked in my head as perfect not only for teaming up with Hector but each other as well. Every OC sent to me was great, it's just that the rest wouldn't exactly work well as a team with Hector. Now without further adieu I present the character sheets for Hector's teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Nila Nightraven

**Age: **19

**Race: **Mongoose Faunus Mistral born

**Gender: **Female

**Nickname: **

**Personality: **She comes across as a cocky big sister type. But under the bravado she is the kind of girl who worries about everything down to the last detail. She hates snakes and snake like objects with a passion. She has mild OCD about cleanliness. As worrisome as she is she isn't a coward.

**Appearance: **5'7" 128 lbs. Her eyes are a dark shade of red. Mongoose ears as well as a small tail are her faunus traits. She has dark brown hair that she keeps in three braids that run down to the middle of her back with another braid that goes down the side of her face.

**Clothing: **She wears a black leather jacket over a white button up shirt and brown leather pants with black boots. Her jacket has slight armor plating over her decently large chest.

**Weapon Name: **Gae Bolg (Her Spear) and Faithkeeper (Her Shield)

**Weapon Description: **A spear with the capability to transform into an assault rifle, she stores it in its rifle form on her back. She also has a collapsible shield that folds into a vambrace on her left hand.

**General Combat Style: **She tends to be very defencive about fighting, waiting for her target to come to her. She only really uses the assault rifle form of her spear against flying opponents, when fleeing, or to lay covering fire as needed.

**Designated Color:** Brown

**Symbol: **The silhouette of a mongoose head.

**Semblance: **Aggro, she fires a bolt of her own aura that causes the target to literally forget about every life form other than her for about an hour. She can only target one opponent at a time, so this is usually reserved for larger foes or ones that are about to harm her friends.

**Moral Alignment: ** Lawful Good

**Bio: **She had as normal of a childhood as a faunus can. She grew to idolize Pyrrha while she was attending Sanctum alongside her. She looked up to Pyrrha so much that it influenced her weapon of choice. She ended up going to Haven Thinking that Pyrrha was going to be there since it's in Mistral, and was very disappointed when she wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong> Brina Mahogany

**Age: **17

**Race: **Half Squirrel faunus, Atlas born

**Gender: **Female

**Nickname: **Hells engineer (She always has new stuff that she builds, and quite a bit of it is the very definition of overkill)

**Personality: **She has a very positive and quirky personality despite being somewhat calm and docile. She is obsessed with technology and is often found building something to assist her or her teammates in her freetime. She is an incredibly talented engineer and marksman. She smiles most of the time and doesn't let lifes troubles get her down. She isn't a very modest or reserved person who takes jokes about her small chest by claiming to be proud of her A-cup.

**Appearance: ** Height of 5'1" .Weight of 111 lbs. She has short grey hair to go with the squirrel ears and tail that she has. She has brown eyes.

**Clothing: **She usually wears a mechanic's jumpsuit in her free time, sometimes removing the top having varying pieces of clothing on under it. She always wears goggles with a crosshair pattern around her neck only putting them over her eyes when she works. Her combat gear is a Fully Integrated Combat Suit, or FICS for short. It is a body enhancing suit of armor strengthening feature, a joint locking mechanism, and a heads up display. It isn't bullet or stab proof, it is slash resistant, it does run on dust-batteries, and does malfunction sometimes, but she is working on it to prevent future problems.

**Weapon Name: (**RG,S-MK-12) Short for Railgun Sniper Mark 12.

**Weapon Description: **The RG,S-MK-12 is the only weapon she doesn't switch out ever. It is exactly as it sounds. A huge railgun sniper that she has to wear her FICS to be able to withstand the recoil from firing it.

**General Combat Style:** If it's a big target she perches herself of a high place and snipes at their joints and other weak points if shooting its head doesn't work. If it's a small target she tests out whatever she built and brought with her on it.

**Designated Color: **Grey

**Symbol:** A silhouette of a wrench.

**Semblance: **Thought. It's a passive semblance that makes her think at twelve times the normal speed of a person,.

**Moral Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral.

**Bio: **Her father is a faunus mechanic, and her mother is a human engineer who works at the Schnee company. She grew up in the most racist kingdom on remnant, and as such didn't have any friends growing up. Her mother and father let her use each of their respective workshops when they weren't so she has developed her talent over a long period of time. She decided to be a huntress on a whim after realizing how great she was at building weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Rufus Grippli

**Age: **18

**Race: **Frog Faunus, Vacuo

**Gender: **Male

**Nickname: **Froggy (Against his will)

**Personality: **Outspoken**. **He tends to be painfully honest. He is a smartass. Doesn't act as if he likes doing anything that he doesn't somehow benefit from. He does what he wants, not to say that he is spoiled, he gives absolutely zero shits. Despite how he acts he is actually a kind individual.

**Appearance: **He is 6 foot even, and weighs 193 is of a slender build. His eyes have amber irises with horizontal slit pupils. He has somewhat pale skin. His hair is shoulder length, and unkempt of a dark salmon coloring.

**Clothing: **He wears a brown leather vest over a grey long sleeved shirt. He has somewhat baggy black pants with grey athletic shoes.

**Weapon Name: **Nightbane Legacy

**Weapon Description: **Twin sickles that form to a blowgun with flute like buttons that each inject the water that he spits with dust properties. His sickles themselves have no elemental properties.

**General Combat Style: **Usually he relies on his dust enhanced water bullets. When things do get up close and personal he isn't afraid to cut his enemies

**Designated Color: **Aqua

**Symbol: **A silhouetted frog hand.

**Semblance: **Spitting water that's pressurized to the point that it may as well be a bullet if you're closer than 90 feet, or for those of you who use the metric system about 27 and a half meters.

**Moral Alignment: **Chaotic Neutral

**Bio: **He lived in an orphanage before he ran away at age ten to avoid a man from the Schnee company adopting him and treating him as a slave. An old couple took him in and trained him, he later found that the old couple were his mother's parents, and that his parents are alive. Their reason for leaving him as a baby was simply that they didn't feel ready for a kid, so they figured that they would leave him to someone who was. He decided to become a hunter pretty much as a fuck you to his parents for leaving him. That's also a big reason for his behavior.

* * *

><p><strong>PS:<strong> I really wasn't complaining about the lack of submissions I realize that I should've brought it up more than once. And the other OC's that I got might just make cameo appearances from time to time, though there were only three more. BTW I'm still accepting OC's for other roles, just not for Hectors team anymore. If I enough great OC's than I might just have to write another fic revolving around the OC's I decided not to use.


	10. In Memory Of Monty Oum

Dear all RWBY fans, most of us have heard by now about the passing of Monty Oum, I'd like to start something in his honor. When you read RWBY fanfics you may notice that we tend to say Monty, or Oum instead of God, Jesus, or other various words for example "Holy Oum" instead of "Holy Shit". I would like to change that from some kind of inside joke to a sign of respect for him and all who mourn him. If you agree with me than show your support by doing this In your RWBY fics. If you have no fic nor any intention of writing one I implore you to find a fic or RP in need of an OC and make one to show your support. You may not see this as an act that has real meaning, but he made note of how much he liked the fact that people made OCs and fan fiction, so if you have no other way to show respect then these simple acts show our love and respect. We the fandom will never forget him, so show your support in what ever way you can, even if it's just changing your wording of some phrases, or making a character.

P.S. If I hear one more person talk of the running gag about Monty's lack of sleep I'm going to flip a wig.


	11. Jaundice

**AN: ****I have officially switched word processors and have been doing revisions on old chapters. So if the time last updated changes without a chapter being added then just. Also sorry about the Rankings chapter. I realize now that it was the biggest POS I've ever written, it's a disgrace, and as such is now subject to complete rewrite instead of just revision. I should've been more thorough about everything. At some point I'll go back and change what I feel needs it. But enough rambling. On with the story**

* * *

><p>Three weeks have passed since the ranking test and I've managed to get in contact with my sisters since my father took my words seriously and got them scrolls. My father also came out of retirement and calls from time to time, unlike my mother who is still unsupportive of all of us.<p>

I sit there with Team RWBY and JNPR who all except Jaune seem to be listening to some random rant that Nora went on about some Ursi or something. I tend to tune out Nora as background noise when she starts telling stories, they always go the same, Ren corrects her after every sentence and then it was all a dream. My mind was on more important matters, like how Jaune got slaughtered in combat training this morning. I was wondering if he was hiding something, because if he could only beat six AK100s then there's no way that he got here on combat prowess. I realize that Ozpin made him leader of team JNPR for his tactical thinking rather than his fighting skill, but this is ridicules the bastard from team CRDL that ranked second lowest defeated six-hundred, literally a hundred times more than Jaune.

"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha asked out of concern.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that you seem very not okay." Ruby said jumping into the conversation.

"I'm fine see." He said while putting a fake smile and giving us all a thumbs up.

"Bullshit." I say looking him dead in the eyes.

"Yeah Cardin's dead set on making your life a living hell." Yang said resting her head on her hand with her elbow on the table.

"Ooh I know WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora said in a tone that was way too happy to be discussing violence in.

"Oh come on Cardin, we just mess around. Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

We all began a flashback about one of the many times that Cardin caused Jaune's shield to get stuck in a door by activating it as he walked by.

"He was just interested in how it works, and still hasn't figured it out, so he'll probably do it again."

Another flashback. The first thing that happened was Jaune getting stuffed into a rocket locker and getting launched by Cardin. Then he turned around to see me standing there glaring at him with my arms crossed. I then proceeded to forcefully shove him into one himself before launching him off to Monty knows where. That's when I turned around seen Goodwitch was standing there glaring at me with the coldest look I'd ever seen to this point before she used her telekinetic abilities to shove me in a rocket locker and launch me with instructions to retrieve Cardin and Jaune. A task that took several hours if I may add.

"Fine, so he's a jerk. But it's not like he's only a jerk to me he's a jerk to everyone, see." Jaune said pointing.

"Ow that hurts!" Some rabbit Faunus said as Cardin yanked on her ears while his team, all of which including Cardin were strangely enough wearing their combat armor while everyone else wore uniforms, cheered him on.

"Nora I might just have to steal your idea about breaking his bones." I said as I stood up and began walking towards the scene of what I can only describe as an atrocity despite some slight protest.

"See I told you they're real." Cardin said as he tightened his grip and pulled harder.

"What a freak!" Russell Trush said as he laughed.

I grabbed Cardin's wrist and began to squeeze activating my semblance a little to compensate for the armor on the appendage. "If you don't let go then neither will I." I said blaring killing intent at the boy.

"Oh yeah?" He responded by twisting the poor girl's ears slightly causing her to drop to her knees and scream out in pain.

"Last chance douchebag let go or you won't be grabbing anything for a very long time!" I yelled as I tightened my grip causing his flimsy armor to start to buckle under the pressure.

We glared at each other for a couple seconds before he started to wince at the pain of my fingers digging into his wrist. He let go of her and she fell to the ground crying due to the bruises that I could clearly see forming on her ears. I let go of Cardin as per our agreement and helped the crying girl up. I looked to my temporary team and motioned to the girl and then the door, they nodded and I took her hand and began leading her to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry that my interference hurt more than it helped, I thought that after I decked Cardin a few weeks ago that he would've listened a bit better, But it seems that I underestimated the thickness of his skull. I'm Hector Alberic, if this ever happens again he won't get a warning, just broken bones."

"What do you want in return? Please don't say anything make me do anything sexual, I'm saving myself for marriage." She said trembling with fear still not having stopped crying.

"It's called being a decent person for Monty's sake! You don't owe me anything. I'm actually kind of offended that you would think of me like that. Seriously what kind of man would I be if I made a crying hurt woman fuck me for helping her with some thugs?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that so many guys offered me protection for 'favors' if you get the meaning."

"If they bother you again I'll kick their asses to, just tell me and I'll help. It's no big deal."

"Really, no strings attached?"

"No strings. What the hell do I look like a puppeteer? I'm not that kind of man. In fact those kind of people piss me off."

She gave me an unbelievable look of relief before saying to me "Thank you. Even if it didn't go the way you planned you don't know how much it means that you stepped up, I wish more humans cared enough to help, without asking for something in return at least. Oh and I'm Velvet Scarlatina." She finished with a slight blush as we arrived at the infirmary. After I made sure that a member of the medical staff was in I left her in their care. On my way back to the dorm I spotted team CRDL attempting to pry Cardin's vambrace off as it was stuck on his arm with a clear imprint from my grip.

When I got to the dorm I grabbed my things for Dr. Oobleck's history class. I noticed that I had about a half an hour until I needed to be there. I made it to class well before class began and noticed Blake sitting alone. I decided to take this chance to ask her in a private setting about something that had been bugging me since the day I met her.

"Hey Blake, this may seem weird to ask, but did we meet before we came to Beacon? You looked really familiar that night and I just thought I'd ask."

"It was six years ago, that's all I'm going to say."

"Oh come on you gotta tell me more than that, you act as if it's a bad thing that I know you."

"For my purpose it kind of is."

"Wait a minute, you came to Beacon to run from something didn't you?"

"Sort of."

I thought long and hard about six years ago, about anybody that I could remember, about major events, and anything that could possibly lead me to an answer. I could feel the answer coming when Yang interrupted my train of thought.

"Hector, Blake, there you guys are!" Yang said cutting my thought off at the absolute worst possible time.

"Hector, we'll talk later." Blake said somewhat panicked.

"Fine by me."

"Ooh, the unstoppable juggernaut, and the silent black beauty have a secret. How juicy?" Yang said jokingly.

"Oh cram it Yang, or should I tell her in detail about that one time in sparring class at Signal that you accidently won by your feminine wiles." I said in a serious tone.

"The teasing stops now." Yang said embarrassed.

"I thought so."

"Wait what?" Blake asked with a very puzzled look.

"Nothing you need to know about, unless Yang starts teasing you too much that is." I said with a huge grin on my face.

After that people began flooding the classroom, so we took our seats and changed the topic of our conversation.

"So your teammates should be arriving in about two weeks. Have you and Ozpin talked about the arrangements yet?" Blake asked trying to find a topic of conversation.

"I'm supposed to find him after class today to talk about it. According to him he and the other headmasters have been reviewing the footage from each of our individual initiations and have come to the consensus that either some girl from Atlas or I will most likely be the leader. He is going to provide me with some basic info on all of them later today. Stuff like a slight background and behavior analysis, as well as their combat style and semblance. Nothing that infringes on their privacy, but enough to get a general sense of who they are. I do know however that I'm going to be the only human on the team, which is fine I mean I'm not a racist or anything like that. I believe that people should be judged by who they are, not what they are. In fact six years ago I Helped with a Faunus rights protest with my mom, and they really seemed to like having human support."

Then the realization dawned on me about where I knew Blake. Before I could say anything Dr. Oobleck entered and class began.

'It seems like timing is my worst enemy' I think as I inwardly curse myself for not figuring it out sooner.

Class today was about the Faunus uprising, and it was very boring until we got to the battle of Fort Castle. Battles that take place in poorly named locations always seem to be the most interesting in my opinion.

"So who can tell me what advantage the Faunus used to defeat General Lagune's troops at the battle of Fort Castle during the third year of the war?" Dr. Oobleck asked while zipping around the room at speeds that made you dizzy if you tried to follow.

Cardin threw a pencil at Jaune who was taking a nap at the current time.

"Huh, What?" Jaune said as he awoke from his brief slumber.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Arc, now can you tell me how the Faunus used to win the battle of Fort Castle?"

"Uh yeah the Faunus had..." He looked towards Blake Pyrrha and I for help and we began gesturing at him for a second before I put my arm up over the girls who made hand binoculars and would probably confuse the poor boy, and covered my eyes then began opening my fingers trying to tell him it was sight related.

"It was definitely sight related."

"Very good, now what exactly about their sight?"

"Uh… I forgot." Jaune said admitting defeat.

Cardin chuckled at this earning a stern look from Oobleck.

"Mr. Winchester, maybe you'd like to shed some light on the subject?"

"I don't know what kind of 'sight advantage' that he was talking about, but I do know that it' a hell of a lot easier to train an animal than a person." Cardin said in a tone so arrogant that it made me want to break his jaw right here and now. At this statement Oobleck just shook his head while looking down.

"What a shame. It was prejudice views just like that one that started the war in the first place." Dr. Oobleck said in the most serious tone I've heard him speak in so far.

"It was night vision. Most Faunus have been recorded to have nearly perfect night vision. He was inexperienced and tried to ambush the Faunus in their sleep and paid the price for his arrogance." Blake said confidently.

"That's a brilliant Ms. Belladonna!"

"Maybe if he'd paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake said looking Cardin dead in the eyes.

"You wanna go bitch!" Cardin shouted as he stood up and started at Blake.

I stood up and blocked his path. Not that I don't think that Blake can handle herself or anything. I'm just looking for an excuse to pummel that asshole, and attacking my teammate is perfect.

"Move!" Cardin yelled in my face.

"MR. WINCHESTER, SIT DOWN!" Dr. Oobleck boomed from the front of the room.

"Tch." Cardin complied. Then I sat down as well.

"You and Mr. Arc stay here and see me after class, Mr. Alberic you can come see me in my office after your meeting with the headmaster." Oobleck said sternly.

'Fuck!'

The rest of class was an independent work time. When class let out I left quickly and went to Ozpin's office as instructed.

"Hector there you are. Please have a seat." He said pointing at a chair across the desk from him. He handed me a thin folder and said "I'll keep this brief since you have a meeting with Dr. Oobleck to get to."

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm the headmaster, nothing happens in this school that I'm not aware of. Now on to business. This folder is for your eyes only, it contains a basic summary of your future team. Each one of you are seeing this info, so don't think that you're violating privacy. You are to return this file to me within three days, or face detention with Glynda for a week. You are dismissed."

After my brief meeting with Ozpin I went to see Dr. Oobleck in his office.

"Mr. Alberic. I'm sure that you are wondering why you were called here. Well you aren't in trouble. I quite admire your willingness to throw yourself into the fray to defend your comrades. I am however obligated to ask you not to do that again in my classroom. Not that I'll punish you if you indeed do decide to it again, I just have to tell you to refrain from such actions. That'll be all Mr. Alberic you're free to go."

"Alright sir, I'll see you next time." I say in response to the, actually I'm not sure what to call that, maybe an obligatory scolding?

I decided to go to my normal spot on the roof to read up on my future team, and smoke a cigarette. I opened the door and my hypothesis from earlier about timing just keeps becoming truer and truer.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot at this academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Jaune was yelling this at Pyrrha.

"But why Jaune?"

"My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha was being surprisingly calm for someone who was getting yelled at.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero! I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"

"It doesn't make you any worse anybody else, it makes you human." I say revealing my presence.

"Hector!? How long have you been here?" Jaune asked.

"Since your shocking confession. Now I'm going to sit down over there and smoke while reading confidential documents, so at the very least try to stop yelling at Pyrrha."

"What? That's it, you're just gonna sit there and pretend that you didn't hear that?" Jaune asked me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw brown hair in a style that I only know of one who has it.

"I was just in Ozpin's office a few minutes ago and he said and I quote 'I'm the headmaster, there's nothing that happens in this school that I'm not aware of.' Meaning that he knows about your transcripts, and still made you leader. I think that for you combat skills aren't your biggest asset, it's you brain. Now fucking use it for once and accept the damn help."

"Maybe he missed my transcripts."

"No, it's obvious that you aren't skilled enough to be here. Now someone is offering you a chance to change that fact, and you're just going to figuratively spit in her face. Think about it, a world renowned fighter is offering to train you. And you're letting your pride stop you from accepting it. That's just stupid Jaune and you know it."

"What do you know?! I have a family reputation to uphold, you don't!" Jaune started yelling at me.

"You know nothing of my family! Until the ranking test I was the black sheep of the family because I chose to attend Beacon! The only person who offered me any real help died five years ago! Now I get the privilege of watching someone who needs help but doesn't want it throw it away!"

"I don't need help!"

At this I walked over to him and gave him a simple shove that knocked him to the ground before saying "If you didn't need help you would still be standing up."

"Guys please stop fighting." Pyrrha said sounding scared.

"This isn't a fight, he's not hurt. I'm just trying to show him that he's being less than intelligent at the moment."

"Hector I fucking hate you!"

"Real mature Jaune, fine if you ever come to your senses then we can talk more, until then fuck off!" I said as I jumped off the roof activating my semblance to 80%. I landed and remembered what I was doing before that whole debacle. As I walked to the cliff side I looked back and saw Cardin standing next to Jaune.

'This isn't going to end well.' I thought as I lit a cigarette.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's a wrap for the Jaundice arc. Tell me what you think, should Cardin redeem himself after the Forever Fall incident there is a poll up on my profile please vote. The voting stops when I post the chapter for Forever Fall which wont be next because I feel like posting an in between chapter for some reason. Also Yang or Ruby, which one should Hector end up with, or should they get in a polygamist relationship? That one won't be a poll because I want to hear everyone's reasons for their decision, also the deadline for that decision won't be until some point way into the future. As always please review, it helps more than you would think. <strong>


	12. Talks, and Hector's new ride

**AN: I figure that since there are so many time skips in RWBY I'll open up every chapter that goes with cannon that I don't post an in between chapter with something like a journal entry talking about the unimportant events between chapters to explain what happened in a nutshell. The documents on the rest of future team ABRN that Hector read were essentially their character sheets without details on the girls' chest sizes, or their clothing, so if you forgot about them just go and reread the chapter Introducing the rest of Team ABRN.**

* * *

><p>I'm still pissed about how Jaune acted last night, but I realize on the flipside that I got out of line as well. First things first though I need to talk to Blake. And since it's a weekend we can actually talk. I decided to go to the only logical place to find Blake, the library.<p>

"Alright girls, I'm going to the library." I say to the rest of the team who were sitting around bored out of their minds.

"Oh can I go with you?" Ruby asked with the puppy eyes of doom.

"I really need to go alone this time."

"Please Hector."

"No I actually do need to go alone this time. When I or if I get back today we can go to Vale and hang out, but for now I have some private business with two of our friends." I said after standing up and assuming a serious tone.

"Fine." Ruby said crossing her arms and taking up a pouting expression.

I left the dorm and headed for the library in search of the silent one of team RWBY. After searching the library for about five minutes I found my target.

"Blake we need to finish our talk from yesterday."

"Let's find a more private place to talk." She said as she stood up closing her book.

We found ourselves in one of the conference rooms in the library often used for mission debriefings, needless to say the walls are pretty damn soundproof.

"I figured it out, you were at that protest six years ago. I just have to ask, why the bow?"

"That's a long story. Let's just say it's a hell of a lot easier this way."

"You said you were running from something. Would it be safe to assume that you got in over your head with the white fang?"

"What makes you think that?"

"A Faunus hiding their identity. Come on Blake I'm not stupid. There are only two reasons that you would have to hide the fact that you're a Faunus, either you're a member of the white fang, or you're running from the white fang. So Blake which is it? Do I need to turn you in as a member, or forget your previous affiliation?" I could tell by the look on her face that I hit the nail right on the head.

"I came to Beacon for a fresh start, if I was a current member then Weiss would be dead by now." She wasn't lying and I could be sure of that.

"Good point. So when was your last mission?"

"Six months ago." That one could be a lie judging by her face, but I decided not to press the issue.

"If you become active again I will report you."

"And I wouldn't blame you in the slightest. I ran away because I didn't agree with their methods. If I went back then I deserve whatever comes my way."

"Glad that we understand each other on this one. I won't tell as long as you don't rejoin a terrorist group. Well then, I'll see you around." I say as I open the door and leave.

Next I decided to track down Jaune to apologize. When I got to team JNPR's dorm Ren answered the door.

"Hello Hector, is there something you need?"

"Yeah. Is Jaune here by any chance?" I ask mimicking his polite manner of speech.

"No he went to help Cardin with something." This statement raises several red flags with me, but I simply ask Ren to tell him to contact me when he's free and leave. When I got back to the dorm I found a note from my team detailing a rendezvous point in Vale if I make it in time. When I got to the air docks I saw a familiar face accompanied by three new ones.

"Hey Velvet. You going into town?" I ask.

"Oh hey Hector. Yeah I was just about to head to town with my team. This is Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi. " She said pointing at the three people behind her who all made a gesture as she called their names.

"So you're the freshman who stood up for Velv." The one named Coco said as she stepped closer and examined me closely. "Not bad. Keep up the good work." She said as she gave me a good-game slap on the ass.

"Pardon our leaders forward nature. I'm Fox. Thanks for standing up for Velvet, we can't always be there and it's nice to know that we don't have to worry so much anymore." Fox said as Yatsuhashi just nodded in agreement.

"I mean no offense when I ask this, but are you by any chance blind?" I ask Fox because his eyes are solid white.

"No I'm not. And don't worry about it I get that question a lot."

"So wanna catch a ride together?" Coco asked.

"That'd be great, I need to go meet my team in town anyway."

"Alright hop in." She said as she slapped the asses of everyone who entered the Bullhead before her.

"You have a thing for asses don't you?" I ask.

"What can I say, I live for the booty." She said in a tone that made it hard to tell if she was being serious or not.

After we all loaded into the Bullhead we began the six minute flight into vale. During our flight I found out that Yatsuhashi really doesn't like talking. I also started getting a sneaking suspicion that Coco is a lesbian, or at the very least bisexual due to the repetitive comments about my current teammates' fine asses.

We parted ways at upon arrival and I headed to the café that was listed on the note only to see that Weiss wasn't with Yang and Ruby who were sitting at an outside table.

I approached the sisters saying "Yo. Where's Ice Queen?"

"She decided to go shopping, we decided to wait for you." Yang said taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah. So what took you so long?" Ruby asked.

"I had some business to attend to." I said as I took a seat.

A waitress came and took my order, I ordered a sandwich and a cup of coffee.

"So after we're done here wanna go track down Weiss?" Yang asked suggesting an activity.

"Not really." As I said this my scroll went off. A text message from my grandpa with an address and him telling me to meet him there within two hours. "Well girls, it seems as if I have more business. My grandpa wants me to meet him somewhere. You can tag along if you want, or you can go find Weiss."

"I think I'll go with Hector. What about you Yang?" Ruby asked her sister.

"I'm down. So do you know where we're going?" Yang said in reply.

"Nope. He just gave me an address." I say honestly.

"Let me see the address." Yang said as I handed her my scroll.

She looked at it and a grin appeared on her face.

"So I'm guessing you know the place?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. You'll see it when we get there." She said annoying me.

"Judging by the fact that you didn't take Ruby and find Weiss, it would be safe to assume that it isn't a bar or strip club." I say.

"You'll see."

We left the café as soon as we finished our coffee and food. When we got to the listed address I was honestly surprised, It was a body shop that specializes in motorcycles. My grandpa was standing at the door.

"That was faster than I expected." He said.

"I was already in town. Grandpa this is Ruby and Yang, they're two members of my current team, as well as friends from signal."

"Hello girls. I'm Davin Alberic. Thanks for looking out for my reckless punk of a grandson." He said in an attempt to embarrass me.

"I won't deny that I'm reckless." I say.

"He's save my sister's ass as well as mine many times already. It's partially because he's such a reckless punk that he's done the things that saved us, like riding a Giant Nevermore during initiation." Yang said pointing at Ruby when she said 'My sister's'.

"So you're sisters. Hector just remember the old saying about pissing off a woman."

"Which one?"

"All of them. Now on to business. Remember how I made you get your motorcycle license last year."

"Yeah." I say fully knowing what's about to come next.

"Well I never properly congratulated you properly for getting into beacon. So I had them build a custom bike for you. Let's go in and I'll show you."

We headed into the shop and Yang greeted the mechanics like old friends.

"This is the Behemoth. It has a top speed of 150mph, it seats three, and it sounds absolutely badass. Give it a rev." My grandpa said as he threw me the key to the massive beast of a chopper in front of us.

It was painted navy blue with red trim like my armor which He also had made custom for me. It had my symbol in black on its tank. I hopped on it stuck the key in the ignition. When I turned the key it let out a beautiful purr, then I revved the engine and it let out a roar that would make the Nemean we killed during our initiation jealous.

"The paint is scratch resistant, and the body is durable enough to withstand a direct hit from a military grade missile. I figured since you're so reckless, and a hunter now you'll need something of this caliber." He said with pride.

"This must've cost an arm and a leg. Just a quick question, how do you pay for these things?"

"I was a hunter for forty years, and always saved 60% of my pay. I've always lived in a modest house, so saving money was an easy task. Not to mention your grandmother never had expensive tastes when she was alive, oh she'd kill me if she was still alive and knew I bought you a roaring metal deathtrap as she would call it." He said lowering his head at that last bit.

"Sorry I asked, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"Also I removed your father from my will and have been using what would've been his inheritance. You'll need these" He said perking up and grinning then throwing me three helmets. I gave Yang and Ruby each a helmet. "Now you three should get going, no reason you need to hang around with an old man and a bunch of grease monkeys."

"Thanks Grandpa. I'll be careful not to put any weight behind Grandma's opinion of beauties like this."

"Also be sure to show your lady friends a good time. You're an Alberic man, we haven't left a woman disappointed yet. Don't be the first to leave one unsatisfied." He said in a more successful attempt to embarrass me.

"I'll talk to you later Grandpa. Girls load up, let's give this baby a spin." I say as they hop on Yang behind me and Ruby behind her.

My grandpa signaled the mechanics to open the big door.

"OH MONTY THE VIBRATIONS!" Yang yelled over the sound of the engine as we rolled out of the shop in style.

Our first stop was a gas station where we called Weiss and decided to just go back to beacon. Yang showed me the garage that students from Beacon use to store their personal vehicles near the air docks, and I put it next to her crotch rocket known as the Bumblebee. The rest of the day was uneventful except for the fieldtrip notice. We are going to the Forever Fall Forest next Friday, a trip I look forward to.

The next Thursday

We sat there in Professor Port's class waiting for the clock to hit four o'clock. Bored out of our minds. When we were finally released from the hell known as Grimm Studies I made a beeline for the dorm. I overheard a conversation between Jaune and Ruby last night about leadership, Jaune said one line in particular that made his new found minion like relationship with Cardin make sense. 'And now Cardin has me on a leash' he said. Cardin must've heard our little argument and is probably using Jaune's secret as blackmail. I feel obligated as a friend to provide a more permanent solution to his bully problem. Cardin might just find himself in a little 'accident' tomorrow during the fieldtrip.

"So why are you planning to kick Cardin's ass to the point that his mother would have trouble recognizing him?" Yang asked holding my Evil Plans notebook up.

"Damn it Yang. Why are you so nosey?"

"Answer the question Hector." She said glaring at me.

"He's an asshole who needs taught a lesson." I say simply.

"Good point. Just don't get yourself expelled."

"Oh Ozpin already knows. If he was going to expel me for this he would've told me not to do it by now."

"Did you tell him or something?" She asked me.

"No, but the only areas in this school that aren't covered by cameras are dorms and bathrooms. And since I've been working on this plot in various locations that aren't dorms and bathrooms he knows. Just trust me on this one, he knows. Besides I won't be laying a finger on him, he had Jaune get him a box of Rapier Wasps that I'm sure he had planned to unleash on some poor sap, I'm just going to throw a jar of sap on him and let his plan backfire."

After my little explanation we did our homework, and went to bed early. I can't wait for tomorrow, especially the part where Cardin gets what's coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's a wrap for now. As of writing this the poll only has two votes, and I only have two peoples votes about Ruby vs Yang for Hector's affection, and so far t's a tie 1 to 1 though the Yang side has better reasons at this moment. On the Yang or Ruby issue if you don't want your opinion to be public then PM me. I'm aware that this fic doesn't have the biggest following, but we can do better than a combined total of four votes for two issues. As always leave a review especially if it points out my mistakes or has ideas to improve the story.<strong>


	13. Forever Fall

**AN: I was serious when I said to leave reasons why Hector should date Yang, Ruby, or both if you feel like I should go that route. The reasons are going to weigh more on my decision than numbers in this case. Anyway the poll about Team CRDL is closed. I'll post the results with the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Remember students this isn't a sightseeing trip. Professor Peach has tasked all of you with gathering a jar of red sap from the trees here. I'm just here to make sure that you all make it back in one piece. Now split up into your teams and get to it." Goodwitch said as we walked through the forest.<p>

"Oh Jauney Boy my team needs help." Cardin said not missing a beat.

Jaune gave Pyrrha a sorrowful look as he followed behind Cardin and his team.

I walked up to Pyrrha and put my hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry, after today Cardin won't be bothering Jaune anymore."

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm going to handle him and his team one and for all." I left following team CRDL and Jaune grabbing a spiel and five jars.

I stay out of sight as I follow them to a clearing. I wait for them to send Jaune off to collect sap for them to begin extracting sap.

"One jar for each bastard, and one for the assignment." I say talking to myself.

Jaune returned a few minute later with eight jars of sap. I got closer so that I could Hear them speaking.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune said as he fell over dropping the jars unceremoniously on to the ground.

"Thanks Jauney Boy. Now you may be wondering why your good buddy Cardin had you gather eight jars when we only need five right." Cardin said in a sarcastic tone. "Well remember that box of Rapier Wasps I had you gather last night? I think it's time to teach two bitches and an asshole a lesson."

"What?"

"Hey Cardin I don't see Hector down there with the rest of them." Russell said pointing out the fact that I wasn't there.

"No matter, Jaune, I want you to take two of those jars and throw them at Pyrrha, and Blake. If you don't then your little secret won't be so secret anymore." Cardin said giving Jaune an ultimatum.

I was about to spring out when Jaune surprised me by saying "No."

"What was that?"

"I said NO!" Jaune yelled as he threw the jar that I'm guessing was meant for Pyrrha at Cardin shattering it on his armor.

"Oh Jauney boy. You don't realize how big of a mistake that was." Cardin said before he punched Jaune in the face knocking him to the ground. "You think you're a big strong man now huh? Well we'll see how big you feel when we send you home to mommy in a matchbox."

"I don't care what you do to me, but leave my friends out of it." This statement angered Cardin who went to Punch Jaune again when Jaune flashed white and his fist just bounced off hurting Cardin instead.

I stepped out to Help Jaune when an earsplitting roar echoed from the forest as an Ursa Major barreled past me into the clearing. It caught Cardin off guard and swatted him to the ground with no effort. The beast sniffed the air for a bit before zeroing in on Cardin who picked up his mace only for it to be smacked out of his hand. Jaune saw this and drew his sword then charged at the massive Ursa. The rest of team CRDL ran off into the woods like the cowards that they are. The massive beast smacked Jaune away again and again, but he was persistent and got up each time.

"Don't jump its low sweeps, back step out of the way! Raise that Shield, you have it for a reason!" I barked my advice at him, and he followed it. Then Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha got to my side.

"Why aren't you helping him?!" Weiss asked yelling.

"I am he's got this. Now roll left!" Then He went for the kill swing, but his shield was too low. I sprang in to block the blow as his shield glowed black and seemed to raise by itself. The shield raising was too late however as I was already between him and the Ursa holding my arm up to block the hit. The Ursa's claws hit my arm with enough force for me to hear a snap, which was my left wrist by the way. Jaune's sword went through the Ursa's neck like a hot knife through butter, and its head rolled on the ground.

I contained the pained screams log enough for Jaune to confront Cardin.

"If you mess with my team, no my friends ever again, I will beat you down so hard that you'll wish that I'd just let that Ursa have you." Jaune said as he turned around to hear me scream.

"FUCK!NG SON OF A BITCH!" After that line it devolved into nonsensical gibberish for about three minutes. When I regained the ability to speak properly I noticed everybody from teams RWBY, and JNPR, as well as Goodwitch standing around me.

After everyone w\made sure that I was okay Goodwitch asked me "Why is it that you are always the one who comes out injured Mr. Alberic?"

"I don't know it just happens." I say in a half growl from the pain. "I'm sorry Jaune, I didn't notice your shield move until it was too late. You actually didn't need my help on this one. Good job. Also if I would've activated my semblance I wouldn't have got my arm broken, so don't go thinking that it's your fault or anything like that. Now can we please get to the infirmary? This still hurts like a bitch."

We got back to beacon about half an hour later, and I headed straight for the infirmary. Got what the doctor called a Worker's Cast that I have to keep on for two weeks, since the break was clean. I can still use my arm, just not for combat, or heavy lifting, though he did say that I can still drive the Behemoth around. After my visit to the infirmary I tracked down Pyrrha, and told her to come to the roof with me.

"So… Why did you call me up here?" She asked.

"Are you the one who moved Jaune's shield?" I ask plainly.

"Yes. I thought that if he thought that he did that on his own he might get a confidence boost, and maybe accept help."

"I wish you would've said something before I jumped in like an idiot and got a broken arm out of it."

"Sorry about that."

"You're fine, but enough about that. I actually called you up here to wait for Jaune, I have a feeling that he'll be up here soon." I said as I pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"What makes you think that he'll come here?"

"I'm not the only person who comes here to clear their mind. I've been up here many times, and he almost always comes here." I say as I sit on some duct work like a chair.

"Oh."

"Also I think Jaune found his semblance today. Cardin went to punch him and his fist bounced off like he'd hit a brick wall."

"Really?"

Our conversation was cut short when the door opened and Jaune came through it.

"Oh... Hey guys. What's up?" He asked awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

"I was just clearing my head when Pyrrha showed up. We've just been talking a bit." I say fooling him, Pyrrha seems to have caught the drift.

"So Jaune wanna join us, or does Cardin need you to wipe his butt?" Pyrrha asked him.

"I'm done with Cardin." He said as he sat next to me. An awkward silence overtook us for about a minute before Jaune finally piped up with what I was expecting him to say. "Listen guys I'm sorry for the way I acted last time we were all up here. I had a lot of macho stuff in my head, and I let it make me act stupid. And I know I have no right to ask, but would you guys still be willing to help me train?"

Pyrrha walked over to him and he stood up only to be pushed to the ground.

"I guess I deserved that one."

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and closer to the ground." Pyrrha said grinning as he looked up at her he smiled.

"So when's the wedding?" I asked ruining the moment that they seemed to be having. Jaune coughed and Pyrrha blushed as she covered her face and turned around. "No, I'm serious I think you two would make a great couple. And judging by your reactions at least one of you agrees."

"Please stop teasing us." Jaune said in a weirded out tone.

"Anyway Jaune as soon as my arm heals in a couple weeks I'll help you however I can. But for now I'm need to ask, are you free tomorrow?" I said as I flicked my cigarette butt off the roof and walked to the door.

"Yeah why?"

"We're going out on the town. This isn't a choice, you are coming. I'll get some guys together, and we'll hit the town like it's never been hit before." I said as I walked inside.

When I got to the dorm I was expecting the girls to be in bed, instead I was greeted by them fully awake in their pajamas.

"And where have you been?" Yang asked me in an unpleased tone.

"I went to have a talk with Jaune ad smoke." I say as I dig my sleeping pants, towel, and shower supplies out of my bag.

"We went to see you at the infirmary, but you were gone. So how bad is it" Ruby asked me in an equally unpleased tone.

"It'll be healed in two to three weeks because of my aura. I get the feeling that you girls aren't very happy with me for some reason." I say pointing out their tones.

"Us? Not happy? What could've possibly given you that idea?" Yang asked sarcastically.

"What did I do wrong?" I ask.

"How about being reckless?" Weiss said surprising me.

"I didn't know you cared so much Weiss. It's touching." I say in a tone that they couldn't read.

"You could've at least came here after your infirmary stay." Blake said also in a not pleased tone.

"You know what? You're right. I'm sorry for worrying you four more than necessary."

This seems to have taken them all by surprise. The angry looks faded, they were replaced with puzzled ones. I took my shower, which sucked with the cast, got into my sleeping attire and as I exited the bathroom they were still sitting in the same positions.

"So… I'm gonna go call my sisters now, I'll be back in a bit." I say as I exit the dorm.

The scroll rang three times then Ceara answered her scroll. "Hector, oh my god the school called and said something happened today. Are you alright?"

"Is Genna there too?"

"Yeah she's right here."

"Put me on speaker phone." I heard a beep telling me that she did. "Yeah girls I'm fine, it's just a broken arm."

"Just a broken arm!?" They yelled in unison.

"It'll heal in a couple weeks so don't worry. Anyway how are you two? Are things going well at signal?"

"We're doing fine. Some of the professors remember you." Genna said.

"Yeah their really nice." Ceara said.

"Yeah Mr. Couric warned the whole class about how you'll come after anyone who picks on us. He told them about the time you broke all of his ribs because he got between you and someone who made an offhanded comment about us." Genna said wanting to know the whole story'

"That was really embarrassing. So what did he say?" Ceara asked one of the few questions that I don't want to answer.

"He said he would love to… Have a three way with you two when you got older. I rediscovered my semblance that day." I said just giving up and answering honesty.

"That's gross." They spoke in unison again.

"Yeah the boys there started being really nice after that story." Ceara said getting on to another topic I'd like to avoid as much as possible.

"You two can't date anyone until your 17, or I give my approval."

"Ok dad." They really need to quit this speaking at the same time shit.

"Don't compare me to that asshole."

"He's gotten better since you two's talk at beacon" Genna said.

"You mean when I beat him down like the coward that he is?"

"Whoa you beat dad?" Ceara asked.

"You bet your ass I did. He tried to come here and take me home. I like it here. My team although it's just a temporary arrangement are my best friends, even Weiss Schnee who was a real bitch when we met. You two have to meet them sometime. I'm also friends with Pyrrha Nikos even though she isn't on my team."

"Really you mean to tell us that you not only know two celebrities, but are teammates with one, and good friends with another?" Genna asked in disbelief.

"Oh my god Hector that's awesome!" Ceara said trusting my word.

"Yes it's true. I'll introduce you both to them sometime." I say.

"So do you have a girlfriend yet?" They asked in unison again.

"Nope."

"Loser" They said.

"Say what you will, but remember I'm on a team with four girls, so it's complicated talking to any girl that isn't on my team, except the girls of team JNPR who I'm pretty sure like the guys from team JNPR, or Velvet whose a second year student who I helped with some bullies. You'll understand one day."

"Oh yeah? What's so complicated about it?" Genna asked.

"All the other first year girls think that I'm my team's shared boy toy, most second year girls won't look twice at a first year period, and I haven't even met any third or fourth year students."

"So why aren't you your teams shared boy toy? That sounds like something you'd find fun." Genna said causing me to die a little on the inside.

"When did you turn into such a pervert?" I ask in a sad tone.

"Actually Hector I was about to ask the same thing." Ceara said causing me to die a little more on the inside.

"I remember when you two used to be my cute little sisters instead of a couple perverts." I say in a defeated tone. 'Man ruby's nothing like these two.' I thought to myself.

The rest of the conversation was unimportant small talk. When I got back to the dorm I found myself asleep as soon as I hit the bed dreaming about tomorrow night and the hell we'd raise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's a wrap for now. Next chapter will have the first appearance of two Oc's that didn't make it onto Hector's team. I'll see you next time. Anyway as always reviews are nice, I like it when you leave them.<strong>


End file.
